try again
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: After the verbal abuse from his wife and betrayal of a friend, can Goku ever trust again? (story is not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Abyss.

That's the only word that could describe the barren landscape that stretched on as far as the eye could see. This particular corner of an otherwise thriving planet seemed dead and alone; forgotten by all walks of life. And this is exactly how the lone figure perched upon a rocky cliff felt as he gazed out upon the unforgiving terrain. He felt alone and unneeded. Unwanted perhaps, except, of course, if there was a threat that needed to be dealt with. He almost wished the Earth would be attacked. At least then this feeling of abandonment might go away... if only for a short time.

Goku sighed as his negative thoughts pulled him into a deeper depression as he stared out at the empty horizon. The sun was just starting to rise, and the sand and rocks that surrounded him were now taking on an orangey hue. It almost appeared as if the dead terrain was coming to life.

Almost.

Light or dark, this place would always be the same in the end. Empty. Goku was the same. Smiling and happy on the outside to all those who crossed his path, yet still miserable and alone on the inside, just below the mask. There was no changing that.

Goku sat silently as the land became brighter and brighter in the early morning hours. A cool breeze ruffled his hair gently; and the same breeze caused weakened and unsteady rocks to crumple and fall to the ground with a steady crackle. The Saiyajin peered over the cliff on which his feet dangled and watched as dust was kicked up by the rare movement. Moments later, however, the show was over, and all became still and silent as it had been before.

Taking a deep breath of the cool morning air, Goku stood and looked over the landscape one more time, lost in thought. The Saiyajin had to be home before ChiChi woke up. Otherwise, the woman would become angry because he'd snuck out to 'train' again.

~''Can't you stay put with your family for more than two seconds? Spend your days training if you insist, but at least stay at night! Can't you consider my feelings for once in your life?!''~

ChiChi's words still echoed in his head as if she were screeching at him that very moment. Goku wondered why she even cared whether or not he was there at night. Usually she'd be mad for no reason and didn't even want him in the same room. They hadn't even been intimate with each other for months. Well, by Goku's definition they hadn't been. ChiChi would do what she wanted when she wanted. It didn't matter whether the Saiyajin wanted to participate or not. And she wanted him to consider her feelings?

Goku drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment before slowly exhaling. It was getting harder to pretend.

-

''Hey dad! Where ya been?''

Goku glanced up at his youngest son as he entered his home, quietly closing the door behind him. Goten was perched on the couch with a large grin on his face. Cartoons flashed on the TV in front of him.

''Just took an early morning walk.'' Goku replied, returning his son's cheerful smile. ~''So carefree,''~ he thought. ~''I hardly remember what that's like.''~

''A walk, huh?''

Goku's gaze turned from Goten to ChiChi, who was wrapped in a robe with her arms crossed as she glared at him in suspicion.

''Must have been a long one. You weren't here around three this morning.'' the woman said as she poured herself a cup of hot coffee.

Usually Goku would have just laughed like the idiot everyone thought he was and came up with some excuse, but he just wasn't in the mood today. So instead, he said nothing and just took a seat next to his son and pretended to be interested in the animated characters on the television.

''Hungry?'' ChiChi asked after a moment of silence.

''No.'' Goku replied absently.

The sound of shattering glass caused him to jump and he quickly looked back at his wife. She had dropped her cup on the floor and was now staring at him as if he were crazy. The Saiyajin instinctively brought his hand to the back of his head and gave her a lopsided grin.

''Ah! I already ate.'' he lied.

''Where?'' ChiChi countered. She should have known that he couldn't wait for her to wake up before he ate.

Still rubbing the back of his head, Goku took an interest in the ceiling as he fumbled for words, his mind drawing a blank. ChiChi, however, answered her own question for him.

''Did you go hunting again in the woods?'' the woman asked, her face wrinkling in disgust. She didn't give the Saiyajin time to answer before she continued. ''Honestly, Goku! That's disgusting! Just like an animal! At least you didn't come back here with blood stains on your clothes this time, but you probably weren't wearing them.''

Goku's expression turned to a frown as his wife continued to mutter about his 'barbaric' actions; about how inhuman he could be sometimes.

~''Earth to ChiChi. I'm not human.''~

She tended to forget that all the time. Or maybe she didn't. Perhaps the woman enjoyed mocking, teasing, whatever it was she was doing. Either way, Goku was growing weary of the whole routine.

''I think I'm gonna go fishing, ok?'' Goku said as he stood and headed for the door.

ChiChi frowned and raised an eyebrow. ''You're still hungry? Fine. Just take a bath before you come back this time, will ya? You smell awful after you've been fishing!''

The Saiyajin wasn't sure if the woman was still talking as he stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him, but he was relieved when the nagging was silenced.

-

Goku walked for what seemed like hours, and maybe it had been, because he soon found himself entering the city. The busy, bustling, crowded, not to mention noisy area was a place the Saiyajin normally avoided, but he didn't mind the atmosphere today. Maybe he just needed to be around people to ease away his depression. It'd been some time since he'd talked to anyone besides ChiChi. But as brief as their conversations were, he could hardly even count it.

Goku couldn't help but grin as he watched cars fly by, people shout at each other, whether in anger or in greeting, kids play, shop owners display their merchandise. It all reminded him of the very first time he'd seen the city. He'd been completely mesmerized. He hadn't even had a clue these types of places existed until then. And the city still amazed him at times. It was always growing and changing.

''Goku? Is that you?''

The Saiyajin blinked himself from his musings as a familiar voice cut through the noise around him. He turned, and after a quick scan, he spotted Yamcha jogging toward him through the crowds. It'd been awhile since he'd seen the scarred fighter, or rather, ex-fighter. Yamcha had given up martial arts a long time ago for his own reasons. Probably because he felt left in the dust by Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and even Trunks and Goten. Either that or he had gotten lazy and girl crazy. Despite his lack of training, Yamcha was still as fit as ever and the black muscle shirt and snug jeans he wore did nothing to hide that. The women he passed didn't fail to notice either.

''Hey! It's been awhile since I've seen you, Goku! How ya been?'' Yamcha asked once he'd managed to negotiate his way through the crowds.

The Saiyajin smiled and shrugged. ''Ok, I guess. How 'bout you? Found a girl you're not afraid of yet?''

The ningen's face immediately turned a deep shade of red before he burst into a nervous laughter, playfully punching his friend on the arm. ''Aw, come on! You know I'm not afraid of women anymore!...Except for Bulma.''

Goku couldn't help but chuckle and nod in agreement.

''So what are you doing here anyway?'' Yamcha asked, motioning toward the bustling community around them.

Goku took a quick glance around himself before shrugging. ''I dunno. Just started walking and this is where I ended up.''

Yamcha nodded slowly as he regarded the Saiyajin with thoughtful eyes. He seemed distant. ''Something bothering you, Goku?'' he asked after a moment, seemingly catching the younger man off guard.

''Uh, no! Why?''

''You seem a little down, that's all.'' Yamcha replied, still thoughtful.

Goku just smiled and shook his head, finding it difficult to lie to one of his oldest friends.

The older man was silent for a moment before he smiled and put his hand on the Saiyajin's shoulder. ''How about a drink?''

Goku was slightly surprised at the offer. He'd never had alcohol before in his life. ''This early?'' he asked.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow. ''Early? Wow. You really must have been walking a long time. It's almost five.''

''Oh... Ok then.''

-

It wasn't long before Goku found himself being led through one of the most popular bars in the city. The Saiyajin didn't think it was possible that anything could be louder than the city itself, but it was tranquil when compared to this place. There was a large stage where men and women were dancing to loud music, and their skimpy outfits caused the drunken customers gathered around to whoop and holler. The whole display only made Goku blush and take up an interest in the floor. The whole interior was dark, lit only by a few dim lights overhead and candles that sat on the tables. Waitresses scurried around like mad to keep the liquor flowing to the customers, who, by the looks of it, had had quite enough already.

''Here we go!'' Yamcha said once they'd reached a dark corner of the bar.

Goku blinked as the man removed a 'reserved' sign from the table's surface and slide into the booth seats that curved around the majority of the table. The Saiyajin was quick to follow.

''This is your table?'' he questioned. He was forced to raise his voice a little to be heard over the rest of the commotion.

Yamcha smiled and nodded in response. ''Yeah! I'm a regular here!''

Goku was about to respond when a woman approached their table with a pad of paper in hand. ''What'll you boys have today?'' she asked cheerfully, winking for reasons unknown to Goku.

''How about a round of lime tequilas. And give my friend here a little extra. It's his first drink.'' Yamcha said with a smile.

''Sure thing! We'll loosen him up soon enough.'' the woman replied, casting another wink toward Yamcha.

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion as she turned and left. ''Did she have something in her eye?''

The other man just chuckled.

-

''So... Do you meet a lot of people here?'' Goku asked as he glanced around the bar. It seemed that being drunk caused people to do strange things, because the Saiyajin could have sworn he saw two men kissing.

''Sure do. I don't usually keep in touch though.'' Yamcha said casually.

Goku blinked in confusion and turned to him. ''Why not?''

''It's never as much fun once the buzz wears off.'' he said with a laugh. This, however, didn't help clear up the younger man's confusion.

''Here ya are!''

The same waitress as before smiled as she placed two tall glasses on the table, each with a lime slice on the edge of the rim. ''And we gave you extra just like you asked.'' she added, directing the comment toward Yamcha. He smiled and nodded as he handed her a wadded up bill, which she slipped into her shirt.

''Thanks, babe! Just call if you need anything else.'' With that, the bubbly woman left to tend to other tables.

Goku looked at the drink in front of him for a moment. He didn't even have to bring the glass to his nose to smell the strong scent of alcohol. And it wasn't all that appealing to him either.

Noticing this, Yamcha laughed and took a sip of his own drink. ''Aw, come on! At least try it before you say you don't like it.''

Goku watched him take another sip of his drink before turning back to his own. He hesitantly brought the glass to his lips and let the liquid pool into his mouth, trying to ignore the even stronger scent that was coming from the drink. He quickly swallowed the alcohol in order to relieve his taste buds of the drink, which wasn't at all pleasant to his sensitive pallet. To help rid himself of the bitter flavor, Goku grabbed the lime slice and promptly squeezed the sour juice into his mouth.

Yamcha laughed at the display and patted the Saiyajin on the shoulder. ''Don't worry. The more you drink, the better it gets.''

-

An hour had passed since the pair had come into the bar, and Yamcha was now on his third tequila. Being a frequent drinker, the man wasn't as affected by the alcohol as most other people, though he was beginning to feel a slight buzzing sensation in his body.

Goku had only finished his first drink, not wanting to offend Yamcha by refusing to finish it. Though now he was feeling strange. He felt almost numb and for once his mind was silent, as if he were on the verge of sleep. It was comforting from the way he'd been feeling earlier that day and he sighed as he leaned back into the comfortable booth.

Yamcha glanced at the Saiyajin, noticing how relaxed he was. It was a big difference from when he'd first seen Goku earlier that day. He had looked miserable. Now he just looked... irresistible. Yamcha blinked as a thought crossed his hazed mind; a thought that brought color to his cheeks. And yet, it excited him at the same time.

''Anything else?''

Yamcha jumped as he turned and looked at the waitress that had been serving them all night. She looked between the two before raising an eyebrow at Goku. ''You think I put too much in his drink? You wanted him relaxed, right?''

''No, he's fine. I think I've had enough though. I'll leave you a tip when we go.'' Yamcha said with a smile, which was mirrored by the woman before she turned and left.

The older man turned back to Goku and tapped him on the cheek in an attempt to get his attention. ''Goku?''

''...Nn?''

''I'm taking you back to my place for tonight, ok?''

''...Nn.''

Deciding that that was an 'ok', Yamcha slid out of the booth and pulled Goku's arm around his shoulders, then wrapped his free arm around the Saiyajin's waist to help support him. After slowly and shakily, thanks to the tequila, making his way around the other tables and out the door, Yamcha took to the air, figuring it was easier to fly home rather than walk. If he hadn't been so buzzed, he might have noticed the bug-eyed people staring at him from the ground.

''You're heavier than I remember.'' Yamcha muttered as he tossed the sleepy Saiyajin onto his bed. Goku mumbled something under his breath as he bounced on the soft mattress before curling up to a pillow, enjoying the silky feel of the sheets against his skin.

Yamcha looked on for a moment as he considered what he'd been thinking about earlier in the bar. He'd found the younger man to be very attractive. Even as a teenager he'd given him some notice. And now, seeing the Saiyajin curled up in his bed... it was almost too much to resist. ~''I can't,''~ Yamcha thought with a frown. ~''It wouldn't be right... Not now.'' ~

Sighing in defeat, the ningen flopped onto the other side of the bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping that sleep would claim him soon. He was surprised, however, when Goku suddenly threw an arm over his chest and rested his head on his shoulder, his hair tickling Yamcha's neck and chin.

''Goku?''

Silence was the only response he received, and he assumed the Saiyajin was only moving in his sleep, unaware of what he was doing.

But just as Yamcha's eyes began to drift close, a barely audible sound reached his ears.

''I'm lonely.''

The ningen could hardly hear the words whispered by the Saiyajin, but there was no mistaking them. Yamcha slowly sat up as to not disturb the other man. He was sure he was still asleep, but much to his surprise, he discovered that Goku's eyes were open, though still hazy, and the Saiyajin had a heart wrenching expression on his face, one that was completely out of character for such a happy person... or who was supposed to be a happy person.

''Lonely? What about ChiChi? And Vegeta? Don't you two spar?'' Yamcha questioned. He immediately regretted it however, when the Saiyajin's eyes became bright with tears; tears that he had held back for so long. ''Goku,'' Yamcha quickly gathered the younger man into his arms and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe the sobs that wracked the Saiyajin's frame.

''They hate me.'' Goku choked out as he buried his face in the crook of Yamcha's neck in an attempt to hide his tears. ''And... No one else has time for me anymore.'' he said between sobs. Yamcha gently rocked back and forth as he listened to the other man release built up emotions. Emotions that he was sure had been pent up for quite some time.

''I have time for you.'' he whispered as he ran his hand through the Saiyajin's hair.

Goku steadily began to calm himself and soon pulled out of Yamcha's embrace to look him in the eyes.

''But for how long?'' he asked, recalling the older man's comments about never keeping in touch with his 'friends' at the bar.

Yamcha answered by leaning forward and capturing the Saiyajin's lips with his own, electing a gasp from Goku, then a moan as he snaked his tongue into the younger man's mouth, exploring. Yamcha couldn't withhold his own moan as the sweet taste of his soon to be lover filled his senses, leaving him wanting more. The ningen slowly lowered the other man back to the bed before breaking the kiss, electing a small groan of disappointment from the Saiyajin.

''I can make you feel wanted again.'' Yamcha whispered as he slipped Goku's gi shirts off, then quickly removed his own. Within seconds his mouth descended onto the Saiyajin's nipple, electing a hiss of pleasure from his partner as he began to suck and roll his tongue over the quickly peaking nub. The other was given the same attention a moment later. The soft moans and squirms from the man beneath him were arousing Yamcha faster than he thought possible, and he rubbed his hips against Goku's in an effort to relieve some of the painful pressure that was building within the confines of his pants.

It wasn't enough.

Growling in frustration, Yamcha claimed the other man's mouth roughly as he tore both his and the Saiyajin's pants off in one fluid motion, leaving them in nothing more than their shoes, or boots in Goku's case. Startled by the sudden action, Goku pushed Yamcha back by his shoulders, breaking their kiss.

''Wha... What are you doing?'' he asked. The Saiyajin, being as innocent as he was by nature, didn't even consider that two men could sleep together. And now that the fact they could was becoming clear to him, he wasn't sure how.

Yamcha chuckled at the confused expression and planted a few kisses on the Saiyajin's chest as he settled himself between the other's legs.

''Let me show you.'' he said huskily as he spread Goku's legs and scooted into position, slightly tilting his soon to be lover as he placed his thighs beneath the younger man's.

Growing more uncomfortable and nervous, Goku started to pull away, but was halted when Yamcha grabbed hold of his hips.

''You wanted to feel needed, right?'' the older man asked.

He received a nod in reply.

''Then let me have you.''

Goku was given no chance to respond before Yamcha thrust into his virgin entrance, causing a white-hot pain to lace up the Saiyajin's spine. Goku screamed in agony as his hands fisted into the silky sheets beneath him, though his cries of pain seemed to go unnoticed as Yamcha pulled back, only to thrust himself back into Goku's tight heat, unaware that he was tearing the delicate tissue with each movement and spilling blood onto the sheets below.

''Yamcha! Stop!" Goku cried as he desperately pushed at the other's shoulders in an attempt to throw him off. His strength, however, seemed to fail him. The man above him grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head to minimize the Saiyajin's movement.

Yamcha opened pleasure filled eyes and looked down at the pleading man beneath him, increasing the pace of his thrusts as the pressure in his nether regions began to grow.

''Your drink,'' he started, pausing to thrust once again. ''It was drugged. I didn't intend to take advantage...I just wanted you to relax... but alcohol's a bitch.''

Thrust.

''And now,''

Thrust.

''So are you.''

With a few final thrusts, Yamcha threw back his head and screamed in pleasure as he came hard within Goku, then collapsed heavily on top of the shivering Saiyajin.

After a few moments, it became obvious that the dead weight on top of him was asleep, and when he tried to move, Goku realized that Yamcha was still buried within him. He grit his teeth and growled in effort as he shoved the other man off him and slowly rolled onto his side and curled up, breathing heavily.

Slowly, his eyes became heavy again, and they began to drift shut on their own accord. But then, a startling and horrifying thought came to mind.

~''He might try this again.''~

The Saiyajin's eyes flew open at the thought, and using all the strength he had left, he pulled himself to the edge of the bed and stood, though he didn't stay that way for long. His balance, or rather, lack of balance, caused him to fall to the floor heavily.

Goku blinked in confusion. Something was off, and it wasn't that he was drugged. Out of the corner of his eye, the Saiyajin caught sight of something beside him, twitching slightly. Goku gasped when he realized that the object was none other than his tail, which seemed to have a mind of its own as it flopped around on the floor. He sat there for a moment, staring at the newly grown appendage. He wasn't sure if he should be happy, or upset. After all, his tail was a serious disadvantage and weakness... but he also loved having it. He felt complete with it.

And then, an idea hit him. He remembered that Vegeta's tail was not a weakness when he first came to Earth. Maybe he-

~''No.''~ Goku dismissed the option completely with a bitter frown. ~''He'd probably get mad about it growing back, call me a baka, and then try to strangle me with it.''~

The Saiyajin sighed and quietly crawled across the floor to his shirts, carefully slipping them back onto his sore body. After pulling on a pair of Yamcha's pants, since his were ruined when they were torn from his body, he wrapped his tail around his waist and hid it under the loose fitting clothing.

Goku forced himself back to his feet, using the wall to support himself as he headed for the door. He didn't care where he ended up at this point, he just wanted to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Try Again 2**

It had gotten late. The sky was black once again and the streets were lit by the neon lights of nearby clubs and bars. There were at least five on every block. The crowd even looked different. The working class had now retired for the night and all that roamed the streets at this hour were partygoers, drunks, drug dealers, gangs... How different things can be when the sun goes down.

Keeping in the shadows to avoid any confrontations, Goku leaned against the walls of the buildings as he slowly made his way through the city. He was in pain, and his legs felt like rubber. And to make matters worse, his head felt like it was spinning, making the simple task of walking straight a challenge. He knew making it home tonight wouldn't be an option, but what was he supposed to do? The Saiyajin hadn't thought about where he was going when he left Yamcha's apartment, he had just wanted to go. Now he was wondering if he'd made the right decision to leave in the first place.

Loud voices caught the Saiyajin's attention a moment later and he slowly looked up from the ground, forcing his eyes to focus themselves on a group in front of him. There were three men and a woman. The woman appeared to be in distress, alerting Goku to the immediate danger she was in as the three men approached her. Looking around for anyone else that could help, the Saiyajin suddenly became aware that he was on a side street, totally secluded from the busy streets he'd been on before. If he listened hard enough, he could still hear the excited chatter of the party-goers behind him somewhere.

Goku turned back to the scene in front of him to see that the men had surrounded the woman and were each yielding their own knife as they made crude comments, which only made the woman scream for help louder.

Though Goku knew he was in no condition to fight, his conscience and nature wouldn't let him walk away. Left with no other choice, the Saiyajin pushed himself away from the wall and took a moment to get his balance before making himself known to the attackers.

''Hey!''

The attention he received was immediate as all three men jumped, slightly startled by the interruption, then turned to look at him. The look of relief on their faces when they saw only one challenger didn't exactly make Goku feel anymore at ease.

''I suggest you leave!'' one of the men shouted, reflecting the moonlight off his knife.

The Saiyajin said nothing and stood his ground, which did nothing but anger the three attackers even more.

''Go,'' one of them said to the woman, who didn't need to be told twice as she ran back toward the main city streets.

Goku sighed in relief as he watched her go, but it was short lived. Now he had himself to worry about. The three men were now approaching him.

Goku stepped away and laughed nervously as he glanced back at the more populated part of the city. ''Ah, that was nice to let her go. So, I'll go now too.''

The Saiyajin quickly turned and headed back down the street, but he didn't get far before a strong arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him back against a solid chest.

''What? All bark and no bite, little dog?'' his capture sneered, tightening his grip around Goku's neck, who choked a little as he tried to inhale.

The tallest of the three cracked his knuckles as he approached the Saiyajin, who was desperately pulling at the arm that held him in place. He attempted to raise his ki, but it only flunctuated irractically. He wasn't able to stablize it long enough to use it.

''Looks like you've already seen some trouble today, pal,'' the man said as he glanced at Goku's bloodied pants. ''You'd think you'd learn.''

Without another word, the man delivered two quick and hard punches to the Saiyajin's stomach, and at the same time, Goku's capture released him. He immediately dropped to his knees and coughed up blood as he desperately tried to inhale, but a quick kick to the side of his head caused the Saiyajin to slide a short distance across the graveled street, where he came to a stop curled on his side. He moaned as he felt the warmth of his own blood as it trickled down the side of his face, and he placed his hand over the wound in an attempt to dull the throbbing pain.  
He almost laughed. He could have taken a hit like that when he was six and walked away without a scratch. Unfortunately, this wasn't a funny situation.

''Still conscious? Impressive.''

Goku looked up only to see that the third man was now towering over him, sneering down at him as he waved his knife back and forth in a threatening gesture. Thinking fast, the Saiyajin did the only thing he could have done at that moment.

He kicked his attacker right in the crotch.

The man's eyes grew as large as saucers and he promptly dropped his knife in favor of cradling his throbbing manliness as he fell to his knees.

''Stupid bitch!''

The man who had grabbed Goku in the beginning was quickly upon the Saiyajin, waving his knife with no sense of direction. The crazed attack didn't stop the blade from making a large cut across Goku's stomach however. He cried out in pain and fear as he wrapped his arm around his midsection in an attempt to stop the bleeding, shuffling away from the angry attackers at the same time, who were now calmly approaching him with sadistic smirks planted on their ugly faces. Goku's retreat was halted when his back came into contact with a wall, and all he could do was crouch down wait for his attacker's next move.

For once in his life, he was truly afraid of death. It didn't matter if he was sacrificing his life for the Earth, but to be killed in cold blood by a bunch of thugs because he'd interrupted their fun... That was a different story. On the other hand, Goku almost welcomed death. At least in the other world there are plenty of sparring partners.

Deciding that there was no point in even trying, Goku relaxed and just waited...and waited...and...waited. By now all he could hear was a buzzing sound in his ears, and his eyes had slipped closed long ago.

The Saiyajin nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, but not in an aggressive way. Goku lifted his gaze to a figure knelt in front of him, but his vision was blurred, and all he could make out was a silhouette.

But the voice that called out to him was easy to recognize, even through the dull buzz.

''Vegeta...''

And then, his world faded to black.

''Well?'' Vegeta asked as Bulma left the medical bay and entered the side room he was currently waiting in. The woman was looking down at a chart and flipping through the pages as if she didn't hear the Saiyajin's simple question, but the troubled expression on her face wasn't encouraging.

''Woman!''

''I hear you! Hold your horses!'' Bulma snapped as she lowered her paperwork and glared at the prince. A small smirk appeared on her lips a moment later. ''You seem as if you're concerned.''

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms as he focused on anything but the smirking woman in front of him. ''I'm not concerned- I'm pissed! To think, a Saiyajin, beaten to a pulp by three doped out humans! It's embarrassing!"

''Ok, relax.'' Bulma said as she crossed the room and took a seat, running her hands through her hair. Her expression turned serious once again. ''I found a drug in his blood stream.''

''What kind of drug?'' the prince questioned.

The woman sighed before continuing. ''It's what we call a 'date rape' drug. It's usually slipped into a drink and knocks the victim out, or if not, they are unable to move much. I doubt Goku ingested the drug where you found him, so I suppose he was still able to move under his own power since his system is stronger than that of a humans'. But obviously he wasn't able to tap onto his ki, which is why he couldn't defend himself.''

Vegeta turned the information over in his head, silently asking himself questions he couldn't answer. ''If those ningens didn't give him the drug, then where the hell did he ingest it?''

Bulma seemed ready for this question, and she immediately threw out her guess on the issue. ''I could smell alcohol on his breath, so I assume he had a drink tonight. It must have been given to him then without his knowing about it. I've never known Goku to drink, so I'm sure he wouldn't have gone into a bar unless he was with someone he knew.''

''And?'' Vegeta urged. He could tell the woman was still holding something back.

''And...Whoever he was with used the drug to his advantage like everyone else.''

Vegeta looked at Bulma for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before his teeth grit together in anger. ''You're saying Kakarotto was raped?!''

Bulma sighed and nodded slowly as she peered through a window at the sleeping form in the other room. ''Maybe he won't remember. Why don't you give him a senzu to heal the wounds before he wakes up? I don't think it'll reverse the effects of the drug though, so it may take the rest of the night for him to wake up.''

Vegeta immediately left the room and headed for his own. He had two senzu beans in his possession that he kept around for emergencies, and this was a better time than ever to use one.

~'It was someone he knew... Trusted.'~

The prince growled as he stormed down the hall. He himself had suffered such an indignity under the hands of Frieza, not that he trusted the bastard. It was an experience that he wouldn't wish on anyone, not even his greatest rival. And just as Frieza met his fate at the hands of a Saiyajin, so would Kakarotto's rapist. Of that he was sure.

Goku stirred slightly as the last remnants of his troubled sleep left him. All night nightmares had plagued him, and wasn't sure what was worse; the nightmares, or the real thing.

The first thing the Saiyajin became aware of was the pins and needles sensation in his legs and fingers. As annoying as it was, it was still far preferred over the pain that had washed over him the night before.

His thoughts helped bring him completely back to reality and Goku slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the sun shining through a nearby window burned his sensitive vision. A moment of adjusting cured the problem and the Saiyajin was soon free to take in his surroundings.

The room appeared frightfully similar to that of a hospital's, and Goku immediately looked at his arms to make sure there weren't any needles. The thought alone made the tiny hairs on his neck stand on end. He took a deep breath when none were found and settled back into the comfortable bed, running the soft fabric of the sheets between his fingers in content. He knew he wasn't in a hospital. He could clearly identify the familiar smells around him as those found in Capsule Corp. The Saiyajin could even pick up the scents of Bulma and Vegeta.

Vegeta.

Thoughts of the prince drifted back from the night before. Vegeta was the one who had saved him and brought him back here. Goku almost smiled until more troubling thoughts drifted into his mind.

~'What does he think now? Having to save me from humans... He must think I'm pathetic. Just one more thing for him to throw in my face.' ~

The Saiyajin's expression turned grim and he slumped further into the bed as his mind became saturated with negative thoughts and feelings. It was unbearable. Moaning in misery, Goku curled up on his side and promptly pulled the bed sheets over his head, wishing that everything would just go away.

But they didn't.

''Kakarotto.''

Vegeta's voice shattered the silence like a fat woman's voice shattered glass. Goku didn't respond, however, and continued to hide under the safety of his covers. After all, if you can't see them, they can't see you. Right?

''Kakarotto, I know you're awake. I can see your tail flopping all over the place.''

Vegeta smirked as the tail hanging over the side of the bed suddenly stilled before disappearing under the sheets almost faster than the prince could follow. ''It's too late now. Are you planning on staying under there all day?''

''...Yes...''

The prince slowly shook his head in what might have been amusement. He'd sounded just like a little child. On the other hand, when didn't he?

''Come on, Kakarotto. When's the last time you ate?''

Goku thought for a moment from his hiding place and was shocked when he couldn't remember. That didn't happen often.

''Well?'' came the prince's insistent voice. Vegeta smirked as the other Saiyajin slowly peeked out from under the covers. The prince could almost see the drool saturating the sheets. ''Well, come on then. Bulma's mother practically cleared out the grocery stores when she heard you were here. Better not let her efforts go to waste.''

Goku couldn't resist the offer any longer and he reluctantly tossed the warm covers from his body. He was slightly surprised to see his new outfit, which consisted of baggy black gi pants and a white workout shirt. A blush washed over his face at the thought of someone changing his clothes, but it was better than waking up in his birthday suit he supposed.

Slowly, Goku set his feet in the floor and stood, clutching onto the bed for support. The numb feeling in his legs wasn't too hard to deal with, but re-learning to balance with his tail was.

Vegeta watched with interest as the wobbly Saiyajin's tail jerked back and forth behind him as it searched for a balanced center. The task was a difficult one, however, and Goku found himself falling with the first step he attempted.

Much to his surprise, Vegeta was there to catch him before he hit the floor. And even more surprising, a second later, the Saiyajin found himself being cradled within the prince's arms. This brought a furious blush to Goku's face and he placed his palm on the other Saiyajin's chest, pushing slightly.

''Vegeta... I can-''

''I don't like it anymore than you do, Kakarotto, but I'd like to get to the kitchen while I'm still young. You can learn to walk on your own time.'' the prince said as he began to head toward the stairs.

The smell of all the delicious foods waiting for them drifted into Goku's nose, and he decided he'd like to get there as soon as possible too. So rather than argue, the Saiyajin folded his arms and desperately attempted to ease the blush from his face.

''Aw! Carrying Goku over the threshold?''

Vegeta growled at a smiling Bulma as he entered the kitchen, carrying a still blushing Goku. ''Shut the hell up, woman. You're just mad because you're too fat for me to carry!''

''I'M NOT FAT!'' the woman shrieked. She promptly threw a biscuit at the prince, which he caught in his mouth as he set Goku down at the table, then took a seat himself.

''Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. Denial isn't healthy though.'' he snapped as he removed the biscuit from his mouth and reached for the butter.

''Hmph.'' Bulma turned her attention away from the prince and focused Goku, who to her surprise, had yet to begin to eat. ''Help yourself, Goku. There's plenty more where this came from. You must be starving!''

The Saiyajin smiled at Bulma before turning his attention back to the huge amounts of food piled onto the table, and though his brain was telling him he wanted to devour it all, his stomach didn't seem to want to have anything to do with it. After trying to figure out the strange conflict for a moment, Goku slowly looked over at Bulma, who was still watching him as she worked on her own plate.

''I...I'm not hungry.''

Chaos suddenly erupted.

Vegeta, who was in the middle of swallowing a mouthful of food when the comment was made, promptly began to choke and pounded his fist against his chest in an attempt to dislodge the blockage. Bulma, who had her fork halfway to her mouth, sat with her jaw hanging open, not even noticing as the scrambled eggs from her utensil fell into her lap. Mrs. Briefs had dropped a platter of sausages on the floor and was now standing a still as a statue, and even the helper robots had scrambled circuits, and were currently sparking and running into each other.

Goku could only look on with a large sweat drop on his forehead.

Vegeta coughed loudly as he managed to finally dislodge the food from his throat and he immediately reached for a glass of milk, which he drank in one gulp.

Bulma was the next to suddenly spring back to life, and the first thing she did was jump up from the table and brush the hot egg off her lap. The next thing she did was run around the table and press her palm to Goku's forehead to make sure he wasn't running the highest temperature of all time.

He wasn't.

''Not hungry?'' she suddenly choked out. ''Are you feeling sick? Do you want to lie down? Do you need a doctor?! Do yo-Gah!''

Vegeta promptly shoved the woman away from the still sweat dropping Saiyajin and pointed back to her seat. ''Sit down, Onna! All you're doing is giving me a headache!''

''Good.'' Bulma muttered as she rounded the table and once again took her seat, though she immediately jumped back up when she sat on some hot eggs that had fallen into the seat of her chair.

Goku watched in confusion as Vegeta grabbed a large plate and began to pile several different foods on it. Eggs, bacon, sausages, french toast, muffins, waffles...

Once he'd created a mighty mountain of delicious foods, the prince grabbed some maple syrup and covered everything with the sugary treat. Once completed, he sprinkled some powered sugar on top and set the mammoth meal in front of Goku, who looked at him as if he were nuts.

''Now you're telling me you have no desire to eat that?'' Vegeta questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Goku looked down at the meal for a moment, but again, there was no desire to attack. And so he shook his head.

''Maybe he can't smell it!'' Bulma suggested as she grabbed a napkin and began to fan the plate, causing the full effect of the food's scent to hit the Saiyajin's senses.

Again, nothing.

Vegeta stared blankly for a moment before sitting back in his chair, staring at his own half empty plate. ''Well, I've lost my appetite now."

Goku blinked and looked at the silent occupants of the room, none of which were eating, let alone moving. He suddenly felt guilty and he slowly reached for his fork, catching the attention of all. The Saiyajin tried to ignore the sick feeling that washed over him as he filled the utensil with food before placing it into his mouth, smiling at the others as they all let out a breath they'd been holding.

''Much better.'' Bulma chirped as she resumed eating.

Vegeta nodded and went back to his meal.

Soon, the entire kitchen was back on track.

''Where do you think you're going?''

Goku paused where he was currently hovering just in front of the door. His tail was still causing a little trouble, though he almost had mastered walking, but the Saiyajin had decided to float around for awhile anyway.

''I was going to go home.'' he replied to the questioning prince, who frowned at the answer.

''Not yet. I have some questions.''

Goku tensed slightly as he lowered himself to the floor. He'd been hoping that everyone would just let it go rather than humiliate him further by getting the details. He frowned.

~''But what else could I expect from Vegeta?''~

''Well?'' Vegeta urged, waiting for the Saiyajin to back away from the door, but he couldn't suppress a growl when Goku's hand grasped the knob.

''There's nothing to talk about, Vegeta. Please just let it go.''

''No, Kakarotto.'' the prince snapped as his hand closed around the other's wrist. If the younger Saiyajin attempted an instant transmission, he'd have no choice but to take him too. Vegeta smirked at his quick thinking.

Goku noticed the smirk and frowned, thinking the other Saiyajin was enjoying every moment of his humiliation. He knew what happened, obviously. Why make him feel lower than he already did?

''No!'' Goku suddenly snarled as he ripped his wrist from the prince's hold.

The sudden change in tone seemed to surprise them both. The younger Saiyajin continued.

''I'm tired, Vegeta. Tired of everything. I'm tired of being treated like dirt by you and ChiChi. I'm tired of being thought of as a childish idiot. I'm tired of being ignored unless there's a chance the world could explode. I'm tired of being miserable and knowing that no one would care. Of course they'd all think it wasn't a big deal. Surely a baka like me can't possibly comprehend what it's like to be unhappy. Not Goku.''

The Saiyajin paused for a moment and tried to force the tears of frustration that threatened to spill to halt, but his efforts were for nothing, and soon, saline streaks made their way down his cheeks.

Vegeta was speechless as he continued.

''I thought I needed to be around people to make myself feel better. Someone besides ChiChi. People who wouldn't constantly make me feel two inches tall.'' Goku said, making sure to make eye contact with the prince during the comment.

It didn't go unnoticed.

''But after last night, I've decided that people are the last thing I need right now. I don't even know why I bother saving this planet anymore!'' The Saiyajin's voice cracked as his emotions once again reached the surface.

The prince began to reach for the other man, but Vegeta's attempts to calm Goku failed when the younger Saiyajin batted away his hand with a growl.

''Don't touch me!''

Without another second's delay, Goku threw open the door and blasted into the sky, leaving nothing but a white streak of ki in his wake.

Vegeta could only watch him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Try Again 3**

Two long weeks went by, and Vegeta had yet to even so much as sense his fellow Saiyajin. Bulma had called his home, but ChiChi informed her that she hadn't seen her 'no good husband' for over a week.

That banshee really didn't care. It should have been obvious.

No one, it seemed, had seen the Saiyajin. They all figured he'd just gone off on one of his little adventures again. None of them seemed concerned.

They really didn't understand him.

~'But I do.'~

Vegeta understood Goku more than he would have liked to admit. It was a pity the other Saiyajin wasn't as keen on comprehending one's actions. The prince was constantly barraging the younger man with insults and boasting about how one day he'd defeat his rival.

But by defeat, Vegeta by no means meant kill.

The prince had feelings for the younger Saiyajin. How could he not? The last of his people... Not to mention the perfect specimen. They didn't come any better than Kakarotto. Perfect build, smooth pale skin, silky soft hair with the perfect amount of midnight blue highlights... not to mention a thick healthy tail. And his eyes. Windows into his soul. A troubled one. He had to fix that.

Vegeta slowly lowered his fists, bringing his training to a halt. He quickly turned off the high gravity within the chamber and stepped outside, stretching his senses out in all directions in search of the one on his mind. The prince felt no ki signature from his fellow Saiyajin, who was obviously suppressing it, but he felt a pull to the east. Something told him to start there.

Going on instincts alone, Vegeta took flight.

-

An hour had past, and with every second that ticked by, Vegeta felt as if he were coming nearer and nearer to his target. The unexplainable feeling finally became so overwhelming that the prince immediately descended to the earth and lowered his ki.

Goku was very near.

It didn't take long to find him either. A brief trip through the forest brought him to a clearing. A small river trickled through the area, and the small waterfall that fed it bubbled with relaxing splashes. Moss covered the wet rocks like a lush carpet, and the rest of the space was covered with green grass and colorful flowers that lined the water.

And in the middle of it all was Goku. He was sitting by the water's edge, peering down at the colorful fish that swam about.

It was truly a Kodak moment.

But Goku seemed strangely out of place among the cheerful scene. He looked distant as if his eyes weren't focused on what was in front of him. He looked as if he'd been deprived of sleep and proper nourishment. The Saiyajin looked like he'd dropped a few pounds, though his body was still something few could resist.

Vegeta frowned. He knew the younger man was more than capable of hunting. He just hadn't. This had to stop.

Vegeta took that moment to emerge from the bushes. The rustling caught Goku's attention, and the focus returned to the Saiyajin's eyes as he turned to find the source of the noise. His alert expression turned tired when he saw who his visitor was and he turned back to the pond.

''What is it?''

The prince said nothing as he approached the other Saiyajin and sat beside him, earning a glance from the corner of the other man's eye.

''They're worried about you.'' he said simply.

''You're lying.'' Goku muttered immediately, frowning slightly.

Silence loomed for what seemed like ages before another word was spoken.

''I'm worried.''

Goku once again regarded the prince from the corner of his eye for a moment. ''Did your gravity chamber break again?''

The question caught Vegeta by surprise and he raised an eyebrow at his fellow Saiyajin, who was now glaring at him. ''No, Kakarotto!''

''Hn.''

More silence.

''Kakarotto...'' Vegeta started to place his hand on the other's shoulder, but Goku promptly moved away.

''I told you not to touch me.'' he spat.

The prince frowned and let his hand drop away as he turned his gaze to the small body of water in front of him. ''Kakarotto, I understand what you've been through.''

This caught Goku's attention, and he once again regarded the prince in silence.

''Frieza.''

That was the only word that needed to be said and Goku's expression turned apologetic.

''But that's in the past now. I didn't have help to deal with it. You do.'' Vegeta once again tried to place his hand on the other Saiyajin's shoulder as a sign of comfort, and he grinned when he succeeded this time.

''You're kind of scaring me.''

Vegeta nearly fell over as the words left Goku's lips, but the younger man immediately laughed. That was the only thing that kept the prince from whacking him upside the head.

''This is why I don't even attempt to be nice anymore.'' the prince muttered.

Goku chuckled. Color could already be seen returning to his face. A brief silence loomed once more, and the air seemed to thicken around them.

''Now who did it?''

Goku's shoulders noticeably slumped at the question, and Vegeta almost regretted asking.

Almost.

''He-he was drunk too... Probably didn't know what he was doing...''

''Too?'' Vegeta questioned. ''Kakarotto, you weren't drunk. You were drugged. He meant to do something. Now tell me.''

The other Saiyajin hesitated for a moment. ''I don't want you to kill him.''

''Why not?!'' Vegeta growled.

Goku looked at the prince with a stern expression, an expression he only used when he was completely serious about something.

The prince sighed and folded his arms in frustration. "Fine."

''Fine what?'' Goku urged.

''Fine, I won't kill him.'' Vegeta mumbled. He was dangerously close to actually pouting.

''Yamcha.''

''WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM!''

''VEGETA!''

''But I'd be doing so many people a favor!''

Goku sighed and shook his head. The prince probably hadn't even noticed that he'd ascended to a Super Saiyajin during his momentary lapse of sanity, but the fact he had brought a smile to Goku's lips. It made him feel... loved?

~'Vegeta? Love? Me? HA!'~

The Saiyajin's smile quickly faded and the mixed expressions that passed over his face didn't go unnoticed by the prince.

''Kakarotto...''

No sooner he'd turned toward the prince, Goku found himself in a searing hot kiss as Vegeta's lips closed over his own. His immediate response was to pull away, but just as the impulse hit him, the older Saiyajin placed his hand behind his head to cease movement, almost as if he'd heard the younger man's thoughts.

Vegeta wrapped his other arm tightly around the tense Saiyajin, pulling him closer to his compact chest as his tongue glided over soft lips, requesting access. Sensing Goku's hesitance, the prince gently began to massage his fingers through the younger Saiyajin's hair, releasing a deep rumbling purr from his chest. The combination seemed to immediately take effect as Goku's body relaxed in the prince's embrace. Seconds later, the younger man's lips parted, allowing Vegeta entrance. The offer was taken immediately.

Both Saiyajins moaned simultaneously as their tongues met for the first time, sending shivers down their spines. Each experimented and teased the other playfully, each enjoying the taste of the other. There was nothing quite like the taste and scent of a pure blooded Saiyajin. That was becoming apparent with each passing second.

With one final flick of their tongues, the kiss was broken, and both Saiyajins were left breathing deeply as they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Vegeta then pulled Goku close to him as he purred in pleasure. The younger Saiyajin rested his head on the prince's shoulder and without even thinking, he answered with a purr of his own. Vegeta's eyes became half lidded as he listened to the truly Saiyajin sound the younger man was emitting. He hadn't heard it for so long. Not since his planet was destroyed. While not as deep as his own, the other Saiyajin's purr was something he could listen to for hours with a smile on his face.

Feeling that Goku was now completely relaxed, Vegeta began to move his hands over the other's clothed body, tracing his muscle and memorizing every curve. He hardly noticed when Goku flinched as his tongue grazed the younger Saiyajin's neck. Vegeta's hands traveled lower as he began to nibble the other man's ear, causing a shudder to pulse through Goku's body. But when the prince's hands quested to the other Saiyajin's buttocks, Goku immediately tensed and pulled away from his embrace.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at the sudden look of fear on the other's face. ''Kakarotto?''

Goku shook his head and leaned away as the prince advanced. ''I-I don't want to...''

The older Saiyajin's hands dropped to his sides as he sighed and nodded in acknowledgment. ''Relax, Kakarotto. I'd never do anything you didn't want me to do.''

Goku watched as the prince stood and turned back to him, offering his hand. The Saiyajin looked back down at the ground, feeling as if he'd disappointed the older man by refusing.

''I'm sorry.''

''For what?''

Goku blinked and looked up at Vegeta, who was smirking down at him. Smiling, the Saiyajin took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Try Again 4**

''Mmmmmm...''

Goku's eyes drifted shut as he slid further into the relaxing depths of his warm bubble bath. The Saiyajin couldn't help himself when he found the bottle of bubble liquid sitting beside the large tub and didn't hesitate to help himself to the sweet smelling mixture.

The strange thing was this was Vegeta's private bathroom, and the prince didn't seem like someone who'd enjoy bubbles. Goku chuckled as he thought about the reaction the older man would have when he questioned him.

~''Probably blame Trunks for leaving them here. He's a bad liar sometimes.''~

Goku smiled through half-lidded eyes as his tail appeared through the surface of the water, covered with bubbly suds. He'd managed to master the art of walking while he was out in the woods and was even used to doing a little shadow fighting with it. How he held up in a spar against another person was a different story. He'd find out soon enough though. Vegeta seemed restless and was probably ready for a good spar.

Goku lazily traced circles through the water with his tail, content by the rumbling sound reminating from deep within his chest. The gentle vibrations caused small ripples to appear on the water's surface, though it was barely noticeable below of bubbles.

He became so relaxed that he completely failed to notice the bathroom door slide open, then shut again with a small 'click'. He didn't even notice as a figure approached him and kneeled behind the large circular tub. He didn't notice, that is, until he felt two hands come to rest on either side of his neck.

With a startled gasp and a loud splash, Goku ducked completely beneath the sudsy water, casting an eerie calm on the surface.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as the Saiyajin re-emerged with a head full of bubbles, not to mention the tail peaking through the surface of the water was about three times bushier due to the fur standing on end.

The prince's laughter only intensified as a frowning Goku opened his mouth to say something, only to have a few bubbles pop out as he hic-cupped. Shortly after, Vegeta found himself with a face full of suds, and his stunned expression gave the other Saiyajin reason to laugh as well.

All at once, Goku suddenly became aware of the situation and couldn't help but lower himself back into the bubbly water until he was up to his chin. Vegeta smirked as he finished wiping the last of the suds from his face.

''No need to be shy, Kakarotto. It's not like I haven't seen everything.''

The younger Saiyajin's face suddenly turned five different shades of red. ''What?! When?''

''Those clothes didn't just appear on your body that day, you know.''

Purple now seemed to be the latest fashion, for this was the color of Goku's face at the moment as he lowered himself even further into the water, blowing bubbles through his nose as he exhaled.

Again, the prince chuckled as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. ''What's the problem? I saw nothing to be ashamed of.''

Goku blinked as the other Saiyajin moved on to remove his tight fitting spandex and the blushing Saiyajin immediately spun around to face the other direction.

''Wha... What are you doing?''

''Taking a bath. It's my bathroom, you know.''

The younger Saiyajin's tail swished nervously beneath the water's surface when he heard the other Saiyajin enter the water, emitting a sigh of satisfaction as the steaming water washed over his skin.

Then there was silence for a moment.

''Besides. You're hogging all my bubbles.''

Goku couldn't help but crack a smile at the comment. The last thing he expected was for Vegeta to openly admit to being the owner.

The Saiyajin turned slightly when he heard the prince shift and got an eyeful when he spotted the older man leaning over the side of the tub to retrieve the bottle of bubble liquid from the floor. It took everything he had to keep his eyeballs in their sockets.

Vegeta smirked evilly as he returned to the water with a splash, bottle in hand. He had known exactly what he was doing and was pleased to see that the other Saiyajin was at least looking at him now...even if he did have a bloody nose.

''I think we should add more, don't you think, Kakarotto?''

''Hn?''

''Bubbles.'' Vegeta replied, holding the bottle up to the younger man, who was starting to regain his wits. ''Give me your tail.''

Goku grinned as the furry appendage poked out of the water. ''I can't give it to you, Vegeta. It's kinda attached.'' he teased as he flicked the tip back and forth.

''Doesn't mean I can't have it.'' the prince smirked as he gently took hold of the other's tail. The appendage noticeably tensed when it stilled in his grasp, but Vegeta was quick to ease the younger man's tension as he gently worked his fingers through the dark fur, kneading the sensitive flesh beneath. Goku's eyes became half-lidded as he rested his head against the back of the tub, his body becoming completely relaxed.

He groaned in disappointment when the pleasureful sensation ceased. Vegeta just smirked back at him as he applied the bubble liquid to the Saiyajin's tail.

''In time, Kakarotto. Just a preview.''

The prince then dropped Goku's tail back into the water and leaned back against the tub. ''Now rotate your tail.''

The younger Saiyajin did so and grinned as fresh bubbles began to churn up, filling the tub to the brim with suds.

Both Saiyajins sighed at the exact same time and closed their eyes, neither even considering moving until the water was too cold to stand.

-

An hour later...

''This water is too cold to stand anymore.''

''Agreed.''

Both Saiyajins were quick to grab nearby robes as they hopped out of the now freezing water and securely fastened the sashes around their waists, each shivering with the occasional sneeze.

Vegeta opened the door, and immediately froze in place as a blast of even colder air assaulted his wet skin.

''Good kami! When did we move to the North Pole?!''

The prince turned back into the large bathroom and was surprised to see that the other Saiyajin was gone without a trace.

Well, there was one trace.

Vegeta glanced down at the floor and quickly took note of the wet trail of footprints leading into his bedroom and straight to his bed, where a suspiciously Saiyajin-looking lump took shape under the covers. The lump even sneezed every now and then.

''Kakarotto! Get out of my bed! You're all wet!''

''But I'm cold!'' Goku whined, pulling the thick sheets around him even tighter.

''I don't care! You're getting everyth-''

Vegeta paused in mid-sentence as he thought about what he was saying. Kakarotto was in his bed 'willingly' and he was trying to make him get out? Who was the one with the brain damage again?

The prince wasted no more time with arguing as he made his way to his large bed and sat on the edge, contemplating on whether or not he should keep his robe on or off. He usually slept nude, after all, but he didn't want to make the other Saiyajin run off screaming like a little girl.

A soft snoring noise then drifted from the lump bundled in the cocoon of covers beside him and it became obvious that Goku was already asleep. The prince shrugged and let his only piece of clothing fall to the floor. What he couldn't see wouldn't hurt him.

Vegeta tugged slightly at the covers and frowned when they didn't budge from the other Saiyajin's grasp.

''Damn it, Kakarotto! First you hog the bubbles and now the covers! There's no living with you!''

Silence was all that answered the prince, whose arms were folded angrily. But then, a snort, then a chuckle, and then a stifled laugh drifted to his ears.

''Are you laughing at me, baka?'' Vegeta snapped.

The comment only made Goku laugh harder and a moment later his head popped out from the jumble of sheets he'd wrapped himself in. ''You sound like an old married couple.'' he snickered.

''I do not!'' the prince growled. Goku buried his head back within the covers before answering again in a small, almost inaudible voice.

''Do so.''

''That's it!''

Vegeta immediately pounced atop the pile of covers and began digging through them until he'd found his prey, who he immediately pinned to the mattress.

''Take it back or you'll regret it!'' he threatened.

The smile disappeared from Goku's face as his eyes took on a glassy appearence and tremors that had nothing to do with the cold overtook his body. It was obvious his current position was bringing back horrible memories of that night.

The prince quickly took action as his hands suddenly lowered to the other Saiyajin's sides, where they immediately began their attack. Goku's eyes widened right before he burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Vegeta's smirk became more sinister.

''Just as I thought. Ticklish. It's a terrible weakness, Kakarotto.''

The younger Saiyajin desperately squirmed and made several failed attempts to knock the prince's hands away as he gasped for air between laughing fits.

''Vegeta- Ahha!-Stop! I- hahahahhaa!-can't breathe!''

Any further speech was halted by another wave of laughter and soon Goku squirmed himself right off the bed. He landed on the floor with a 'thud'.

Vegeta grinned down at the fallen Saiyajin, watching as he wiped away some tears caused by all his laughing.

''That was a dirty move..." Goku moaned as he rubbed his aching sides.

''I told you you'd regret it, Kakarotto. I never lie.''

''Yeah, fine.'' Goku said as he slowly pulled himself back into the bed. His chest still heaved a bit as he attempted to catch his breath. ''I take it back then.''

''Good.'' Vegeta said with a satisfied smirk as he laid back down and pulled some covers over himself. Goku did the same and the room was soon quiet and dark.

''Vegeta... Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or are you naked?''

''Your eyes are fine.''

''I see...''

Moments later, Vegeta felt a rush of cold air on his skin as the covers were once again snatched away, followed by a barely audible snicker from the other Saiyajin.

''Kakarotto!''

The sound of chirping birds and the feel of warm sunshine soon filled the room, and with a disappointed frown, Vegeta came to realize that morning had come all too soon. With his eyes still closed, the prince flipped onto his stomach and brought his arms beneath the pillow that cradled his head, mumbling inaudible words about how every bird should be shot for chirping so early in the day.

Sleep was just about to re-claim the Saiyajin when something tickled his cheek. After rubbing his face against the pillow to soothe the prickly feeling, another swipe to his skin brought back the same sensation, and Vegeta lazily opened his eyes in order to find the source.

His eyes soon focused on the furry black tail that was draped over his neck, lazily tracing light circles on his cheek. The prince smirked when he remembered that Kakarotto had slept in the same bed, and he was pleased that the other Saiyajin decided to stick around.

Vegeta flipped over and was almost surprised to see that the younger man was awake. He was turned on his side and was looking at the prince with a thoughtful and almost disturbed expression, for his eyebrows were slightly furrowed as if he were having conflicting thoughts.

When Goku saw that the prince was awake, his tail immediately withdrew back under the covers.

''Kakarotto?''

The younger Saiyajin was silent for a moment, and his nervously twitching tail could be seen from beneath the sheets. "Do you really have feelings for me... or do you just pity me?'' His voice was soft and low.

The prince frowned slightly in confusion as he regarded the other Saiyajin with thoughtful eyes.

When he remained silent, Goku went on. ''You've hated me since the first day we met, and now you're suddenly acting... Well... Like this. I don't understand. And in the woods...'' The Saiyajin paused for a moment as his cheekbones took on a reddish hue, and Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the cute display.

Yes. Cute.

Goku continued. ''You're not just trying to... Uh... I know you and Bulma haven't been...'' The younger man stopped and suddenly took a great interest in the invisible circle his finger was tracing in the sheets below. Fortunately for him, Vegeta understood all too well what he was trying to say. He growled slightly in irritation.

''No, Kakarotto! I'm not trying to take advantage! That would be sinking down to a human's level!''

Goku seemed to shrink back a little at the prince's angered tone, and he kept his eyes downcast to the mattress as his finger continued to nervously trace circles in the sheets. ''Ok... But I still don't understand why you...''

Vegeta couldn't help but grin as he thought about how his fellow Saiyajin would react to what he was about to say, though he himself couldn't help but feel a little on edge as to how he'd take it.

''I knew I couldn't have you.''

Goku's eyes finally rose to meet those of the prince's, though the confused and surprised expression expressed within his inky depths urged Vegeta to continue.

''I acted like I did all those years because of that woman of yours. You weren't available to me, nor was I to you because of Bulma. I wanted to make sure distance was kept. What better way to keep distance than by driving you off? You didn't make it very easy though, baka. You kept coming back.''

Goku couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

''But Bulma and I are no longer an item, and from what I've gathered, that banshee makes you miserable. And with no obstacles in my way, I can have you all to myself. The only thing keeping me from accomplishing my goal, is whether or not you want to accept me.''

Vegeta fell silent for a moment in order to allow the other Saiyajin time to think. It was all more than a little overwhelming for the younger man, and the expression on his face was proof. Goku appeared to be having a conversation with himself judging from the thoughtful expressions that crossed over his beautiful face. The prince decided to help him with his decision as he leaned over and ran his fingers over the younger man's cheek.

''I can make you feel whole again, Kakarotto. You won't have to be alone anymore. A Saiyajin bond is forever. It's there even after death. And unlike your former mate, I'll accept you completely for who you are. You won't have to pretend anymore, Kakarotto.''

Vegeta's words hit Goku like a ton of bricks. It was everything he wanted. Everything he... needed. He needed someone who he could be sure would never decide that they were tired of him and just leave him behind. He needed someone who could understand him as a Saiyajin, not the human they wanted to believe he was. He needed someone with a passion for excitement, life, and battle as he had.

He needed Vegeta.

Now he just had to be sure Vegeta needed him. With a small amount of hesitation, Goku moved closer to his prince and rested his forehead against Vegeta's, staring the older man right in the eyes.

''You promise?''

A deep purr of satisfaction answered. ''I promise.''

The prince then brushed his lips against Goku's, and without hesitation, the younger Saiyajin leaned into the kiss. Their tongues met in an intense battle, each fueled by passion and desire. Vegeta swiftly moved to straddle Goku's hips and broke the kiss, nipping the other's bottom lip as he did so. The prince smirked as he took the younger Saiyajin's tail between his fingers delicately, brushing the soft black fur in long stokes. His actions were rewarded with a moan, followed by a purr as Goku's eyes fell to half-mast.

''Besides, Kakarotto. I've always been a sucker for tails.''

Goku smirked as he wiggled his tail from the other Saiyajin's grip and loosely wrapped it around Vegeta's neck, pulling him down so that their lips were only inches apart.

''And I've always been a sucker for royalty, my prince.''

My prince.

Vegeta had longed to hear those words flow from the other Saiyajin's lips for years now, and finally hearing how smoothly they slipped over Goku's tongue was enough to make him want to dance with happiness. But he was a prince, after all. A hard ass one at that. Dancing was not an option...At least, not at this point.

With a growl of possessiveness, Vegeta once again ravaged Goku's mouth before nipping along his jaw line. The prince slowly moved to nibble the Saiyajin's earlobe, which was obviously a sensitive area on his responsive subject, for Goku's entire body shivered with pleasure as he moaned his appreciation.

Vegeta had moved to the younger Saiyajin's neck when a loud rumbling startled them both. They each looked at each other in confusion.

Another loud rumble.

Goku laughed in embarrassment when he realized it was his stomach demanding food. Vegeta just smirked as he rubbed his fingers over the finely toned abs, which were still covered beneath the thick fabric of the robe.

''Looks like the bottomless pit is back in business.''

The prince then climbed off the other Saiyajin and retrieved his disguarded robe from the floor before slipping it onto his nude form. ''Let's see if we can't put some weight back on you, Kakarotto. I like my Saiyajins big and squishy.''

Goku blinked as Vegeta left the room in favor of the kitchen. ''Squishy? Hey! Are you saying I'm fat? Vegeta! Wait up!'' The Saiyajin quickly scrambled from the bed and rushed down the hall after the laughing prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**Try Again 5**

The night was calm and the air was cool with the crisp smell of autumn. Light from the nearly full moon above trickled through the dense canopy of colorful trees, leaving silver patterns on the forest floor. The crackle of fallen leaves could be heard as small creatures scurried past, looking for that last acorn before winter set in. And the night sky was clear, giving those who cared to look a glorious show of sparkling diamonds set in the blackest of stones.

Goku inhaled the fresh air deeply into his lungs, feeling almost as if he could get drunk off it. It was addicting, after all. The Saiyajin was approaching his favorite spot in the entire world. It was the tranquil place where he and Vegeta had shared their first kiss, and that sweet memory only made him fonder of the spot.

The prince had made it clear that he wanted to bond with the other Saiyajin, and now that Goku had had a chance to tell ChiChi about his decision to be with Vegeta, he was ready to start his new life as well.

Surprisingly, Vegeta had been the one to suggest that they complete their bond here within the forest. The prince must have taken a liking to Goku's secret getaway as well. It was sure to make this night even more special than it already would have been.

Goku finally reached the edge of the small clearing, and the smell and sound of the small river and waterfall flooded his senses. The Saiyajin paused when his eyes fell upon Vegeta, who was standing by the water's edge with his arms folded as he peered down at the reflection of the moon. The silver light that shone through the trees almost made the prince glow. The light made the entire area seem soft, almost as if he were looking at a dream.

Goku felt a lump form in his throat as Vegeta turned to face him, a smirk forming over his lips.

''Kakarotto.''

That was the only word spoken as the prince motioned for the other Saiyajin to come closer, which he did after a small amount of hesitance. Goku attempted to swallow, but it soon became apparent that his mouth had gone dry. Vegeta waited until the Saiyajin was standing before him, and in one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and took hold of his nervously twitching tail. He stroked it gently, grinning in satisfaction when his soon-to-be lover mewed softly and began to relax. Goku's ears perked as the prince began to speak softly, still running his fingers through the fur of his tail.

''Usually a bond is started with a hunt. When the hunter has caught his prey, he takes him as his prize.''

Vegeta paused and smirked at the other Saiyajin.

''I think I've hunted you long enough, Kakarotto. And if I'm not mistaken, I've got my prey by the tail. Now you're my prize. And I plan to enjoy you.''

Goku yelped in surprise as the grip on his tail was suddenly gone, and in one swift motion he found himself on the ground, looking up at a very predatory prince. Vegeta growled as he promptly tore away Goku's shirt before pressing his lips against the ones below him. Tongues began an ancient dance as hands roamed over muscles and curves, electing moans from each. Goku gripped the prince's shirt and tugged impatiently, and Vegeta broke their kiss only long enough to allow the cloth to be removed and thrown aside, then their fierce kiss was continued.

Vegeta soon moved to Goku's bare chest and began to run his tongue over the Saiyajin's heated flesh, enjoying the hiss of pleasure it elected. The younger Saiyajin's skin was salty and sweet at the same time, and the prince was glad there was so much of it to please his taste buds, but there were other flavors to enjoy as well.

Vegeta continued his assault on the other Saiyajin's nipples as he slowly loosened the sash around Goku's waist and then slipped his hand beneath the rim of his pants, gently stroking the mound of flesh he found there. The younger Saiyajin moaned and arched his hips off the ground and further into the prince's touch, and Vegeta was quick to take action.

The older man moved further down the other's body until he was straddling Goku's legs, and he began to slip off the orange pants. However, before he could complete his task, a furry tail curled around Vegeta's wrists and pulled his hands away. The prince looked up at the other Saiyajin in question, thinking that perhaps he was moving too fast, but the grin on the other's face told him otherwise.

''Let me...''

Vegeta was surprised when Goku's tail released his wrists and instead brushed against the bulge in the prince's spandex. Vegeta smirked and nodded as he got to his feet, watching as the other Saiyajin got onto his knees before him. The sight alone was enough to make him go over the edge, and his spine tingled in anticipation. Vegeta wasn't planning on having his fellow Saiyajin do anything like this, as he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but he was pleased to see that the younger man was more than willing to make an extra effort to give his prince pleasure.

Vegeta moaned as Goku nipped at the thin layer of spandex that covered the prince's inner thighs, then slowly ran his tongue over the bulging mound of flesh that was straining beneath the blue fabric. The prince growled and he grit his teeth in frustration as his fingers curled in Goku's hair.

''Tease!''

Goku grinned as he relieved the prince of his confining pants, releasing his large pulsing erection. The fingers in the younger Saiyajin's hair tightened slightly as the prince's hips moved forward eagerly, urging him to continue. Goku leaned forward and planted small kisses along the prince's erection, ending at the tip. Vegeta moaned as the Saiyajin's tongue ran along the small slit where pre-cum had formed, licking it clean. Shortly after, Goku slowly took the prince's length into his mouth, careful to relax his throat muscles as the tip brushed against them. Once he'd taken as much as he could, the Saiyajin slid the prince's manhood halfway out, allowing the cool air to nip at the saliva-covered portion. Vegeta panted at the sensation, then moaned in pleasure as the younger Saiyajin's tongue began to move over the rest of his erection.

''Nnn... Kakarotto...''

As the pressure built in his loins, Vegeta began to softly thrust his hips, and at the same time, Goku began to suck the tender flesh with growing force as the prince's thrusts became more frantic. The younger Saiyajin's tail then snaked around and brushed against Vegeta's tail spot. The prince cried out as his vision became white and his body tensed. An instant later, he came hard within Goku's mouth, who swallowed the warm liquid quickly before catching Vegeta as the prince slumped to the ground, shaking slightly from the experience. Goku purred as he nipped the recovering Saiyajin's ear.

''Damn it, Kakarotto! I'm the hunter here!''

The prince growled as he once again pushed the Saiyajin back to the ground and enveloped his mouth in another bruising kiss. At the same time, Vegeta removed Goku's pants faster than he could even register, and the younger Saiyajin broke the kiss with a gasp as the prince's hand wrapped around his arousal.

A comforting purr leapt from deep within Vegeta's chest and he began to pump his hand over the other Saiyajin's length. While his soon-to-be mate was distracted with the pleasureful sensation, he positioned himself between the younger male's legs. Wanting to make the experience as painless as possible, the prince covered his fingers in his own saliva as he continued to pump his moaning partner's erection, then he slowly began to slip one finger into Goku's entrance. The younger Saiyajin's eyes immediately opened when a second finger was pushed in, and he squirmed in discomfort with a barely audible whimper.

''Vegeta?''

''It's ok, Kakarotto. It gets better. Trust me.''

Goku regarded the prince for a moment with fearful eyes before his expression faded to that of trust, and he nodded and tried to relax himself as much as possible as he felt Vegeta's fingers stretching him.

A moment later, the fingers were removed. The prince grinned as he stroked Goku's slightly softened length, bringing it back to its full hardness within seconds. The older Saiyajin spread some of the pre-cum onto his fingers and gently spread it around the other Saiyajin's opening for as much lubrication as possible, then he took hold of Goku's hips and tilted them slightly for better access as he leaned forward and placed a few kisses on his nervous partner's face.

''Now relax, Kakarotto. Remember, it will get better.''

After receiving a quick nod, Vegeta slowly began to ease his way into Goku's tight heat, hoping that his slow movements would help minimize the initial pain. One look at the younger Saiyajin's face told him that his efforts were going to waste, for Goku's expression was one of extreme discomfort. Vegeta immediately began to manually pleasure his mate and he licked away the tears that trickled from the corners of the Saiyajin's eyes, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement as he buried himself completely to the hilt within Goku.

After a moment, Vegeta felt the man beneath him begin to relax, and when a soft tail brushed along his back, he knew the other Saiyajin was ready. The prince groaned as he pulled himself out so that only the tip of his length remained within Goku, and then plunged back inside that heat at an angle, making the younger Saiyajin cry out in pleasure as Vegeta hit that special bundle of nerves. The prince smirked once he knew where to aim and started a steady pace, making sure to strike Goku's prostate each time. Goku wrapped his legs around Vegeta's waist after the first few thrusts, urging him to move faster as he ran his hands up and down the prince's back.

''Vegeta, please...''

The prince chuckled as he struck Goku's sweet spot again, making the younger Saiyajin shriek and his vision go white. Vegeta was planning on making sure his lover enjoyed every second, and he wasn't about to rush, even if that's what the other man wanted at the moment. And so the other Saiyajin continued his steady pace that was slowly driving Goku insane.

In a desperate attempt to get his prince to move faster, the younger Saiyajin's tail began to tease and press on the older man's tail spot with deliberate accuracy. The added burst of pleasure caused Vegeta to gasp and his back to arch as he momentarily lost his rhythm, and every time the prince attempted to regain his steady pace, Goku would speed up the circular motion his tail used while pleasuring the older man's tail spot.

With a roar, Vegeta gave up and slammed back into his lover, electing a scream of delight as his thrusts became harder and faster, just as the rhythm on his tail spot increased.

Soon the sensations became too much for Goku, and he was reduced to a language of moans and shrieks. His tail eventually abandoned its mission and instead wrapped around Vegeta's thigh, who was rapidly reaching his climax, as his thrusts were becoming more frantic.

One final thrust was all it took before Vegeta and Goku both climaxed, each ascending into their Super Saiyajin forms with one final scream of pleasure. Unbeknownst to either Saiyajin, Vegeta's tail chose that moment to regenerate as well.

Vegeta immediately collapsed on top of his new lover as his hair returned to a dark brown. Goku's returned to its normal ebony color as well as he purred and wrapped his arms around his prince. With the last ounce of their energy, Vegeta and Goku instinctively bit into each other's necks, marking the other as their bond mate for all eternity. Then, even as their purrs continued to rumble, they drifted into a peaceful and well-earned slumber.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Goku moaned as he tossed and turned in the bed he shared with his mate, Vegeta. It was around four in the morning, and he was suddenly feeling very ill. He felt seasick almost, and he was so hot that beads of sweat trickled down his skin.

As the Saiyajin kicked back the covers, he could feel the cool air caressing his heated flesh, but it only seemed to make his temperature rise. It didn't make his stomach feel any better either.

With another muffled moan, Goku quickly rose out of bed and headed for the bathroom, where he proceeded to be sick as he sat on the floor before the toilet. A few unpleasant moments later, he quickly flushed the bitter smelling vomit away and pulled himself over to the sink. He stood and looked in the mirror, noticing right away that he seemed very pale, though he was feeling better. With a quick splash of water on his heated face, the Saiyajin returned to his bed, figuring he just had a little virus.

-

A FEW DAYS LATER

Goku's 'virus' didn't seem to want to go away. Every morning he would be sick, and he'd either be extremely hot, or extremely cold. Today he was cold, though his morning sickness had passed after his usual visit to the bathroom.

Vegeta had begun to notice some of the strange behaviors from his mate as well. Goku, though he was always a big eater, was eating amounts of food so massive that it even surprised Bulma, who'd grown up with the younger man.

And it wasn't just the amounts of food, it was the type of food too. Things like pickle and mustard sandwiches, peanut butter with gummy bears mixed in, chocolate orange juice... It was enough to turn Vegeta's stomach, and it should have had the same effect on his mate as well, but it just wasn't the case.

Vegeta noticed that Goku seemed to have mood swings as well. One minute he'd be his happy and goofy self, the next he'd be crying, or angry. Sometimes the younger Saiyajin would just fall asleep without warning. It even happened when Goku had been flying! If the prince hadn't been there to catch him, he might have actually dented his head.

Vegeta, though he was quite baffled by all the strange behavior, decided it was nothing to worry about. When they established their bond that night, their thoughts, pasts, and feelings were all shared between them. That could be overwhelming for anyone. Vegeta just figured that his mate was having difficulty understanding some of the new experiences, and in turn, was acting strangely because of it. Seeing this as the only reasonable explanation, the prince decided to just wait Goku out.

He'd adjust sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Try Again 6**

''I'm what?!''

Bulma paced back and forth as she examined, and re-examined the results of several tests she'd performed on Goku earlier after he'd explained that he hadn't been himself, and all her information pointed to one cause of the Saiyajin's emotional, mental, and physical problems.

''You're pregnant...''

Goku had to force himself to keep from fainting as Bulma confirmed her earlier statement, though a wave of dizziness still overwhelmed him. ''But how? That... That can't happen!''

Bulma walked over to an x-ray she'd taken of the Saiyajin an hour prior and began to point to various organs. ''According to your x-ray, you're more than capable of becoming impregnated. See, you have some female organs right here. And this,'' she continued. ''Is where the baby is forming.'' The woman smiled as she turned back to a very pale Goku. ''It's quite exciting actually! This must be some Saiyajin trait that not even Vegeta knew about. You and Vegeta just bonded around a month ago, right?''

Goku blushed a little as he nodded, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

''Hm...''

The Saiyajin blinked as the blue-haired woman became thoughtful looking.

''What's wrong?''

Bulma shook her head as she returned her gaze to the man. ''Well... It's a little soon to be showing signs of pregnancy... I mean, it could be possible a Saiyajin child would develop faster... but...''

Any color that remained in Goku's face drained as his mind traveled back to nearly two months prior.

''What if...''

Bulma didn't have to wait for him to finish, and a shocked and angry expression appeared on her face. She'd learned who'd raped the Saiyajin a while ago, and she'd paid Yamcha a visit soon after. His favorite colors were black and blue by the time she'd left.

''Yamcha...'' Bulma sighed and rubbed her forehead as the strong possibility was brought to her attention.

By now, Goku was nearly in tears. It seemed much more likely that this could be the former desert bandit's child, and that could be bad news when it came to his and Vegeta's relationship.

''What if it is his child? Vegeta won't accept it! Yamcha certainly won't want anything to do with it! What if Vegeta leaves me?! I'll be all by myself again! I...''

Unable to hold back his tears any longer, Goku lowered his head and began to sob as numerous 'what ifs' began to flood his mind.

The past month with Vegeta had been heaven for the Saiyajin, and the possibility of losing all that was too much for him to handle. Bulma couldn't stop sympathetic tears from forming in her own eyes as she wrapped her arms around her long time friend and tried to comfort him as best she could.

''Is... Is there anyway we can find out before the baby is born?'' Goku suddenly asked.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. ''Even if we did an x-ray a little later to see if there's a tail, that still wouldn't be a sure sign of it being Vegeta's child. We can only wait and see... Are you going to tell him?''

Goku's gaze focused on the floor for a moment as he thought about the option, but a few seconds later, he slowly shook his head. ''No. Not yet.''

-

Goku stared into the darkness as he lay in bed with his arms propped behind his head. His mate slept peacefully beside him, sporting a satisfied smile on his lips from their activities earlier that night.

But Goku couldn't get to sleep with all he had on his mind.

The Saiyajin was at a complete loss. He had hoped that Bulma's outrageous claim that he was actually pregnant hadn't been accurate, but even he could clearly see she was right by glancing at the x-rays. Then he thought that perhaps this was one big joke, but that was dismissed quickly enough. Bulma wouldn't be so cruel.

Goku frowned as he turned onto his side, huffing in frustration. His mind was going a million miles a minute, and since he wasn't used to such things, he was getting a major headache. He'd been lying there for hours now, and a quick glance at the clock sitting beside the bed confirmed that it was nearing four in the morning.

Goku jumped as a tail suddenly coiled around his thigh, and a moment later, a purring Vegeta wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing up against his back.

''What's the matter, koi? Was I too rough with you?'' The prince chuckled as he nuzzled his mate's neck.

Goku couldn't stop the blush that rose onto his cheekbones. ''No!''

Vegeta's purring stopped abruptly as the other Saiyajin's emotions washed over him through their bond. Curious, he reached out to the younger's mind, only to find himself shut out. The prince's mood changed in an instant when it became apparent that his mate was hiding something from him.

Vegeta sat up and clicked a light on.

Goku moaned at the sudden change from dark to light and shielded his eyes with his arm. ''Vegeta! Turn off the light!''

''Why have you set up walls?''

''Huh?'' The younger Saiyajin peeked out from under his arm and looked at his mate, who was frowning at him with his arms folded.

The prince tapped his temple with his finger. ''You've shut me out. What are you hiding? Did you damage my gravity chamber again?!''

Goku blinked and sat up, his eyes now having adjusted to the light. ''No, Vegeta! I'm not-''

The younger Saiyajin stopped when a wave of nausea flooded over him, and in the blink of an eye, he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut before he vomited into the toilet.

Vegeta stared at the door for a moment before the retching noises reached his ears, and he immediately approached the bathroom and tried to enter, but he frowned when he found he was locked out.

''Kakarotto! What the hell is wrong with you?! Open the door!''

Goku attempted to answer, but he couldn't catch his breath long enough to do so, and so he had to ignore his mate's calls.

After a few more moments, Vegeta became impatient and took the liberty of unlocking the door himself by taking the whole thing off its hinges. He paused when he saw the other Saiyajin hunched over the toilet. His entire body trembled and he was drenched in sweat.

''Kakarotto!''

The prince quickly grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water from the sink, then leaned over his mate as he placed the cool fabric over Goku's forehead. The younger Saiyajin had already begun to feel his morning sickness pass, and he leaned back against Vegeta's chest as the prince continued to run the cool cloth over his face and neck. It felt good against his heated flesh, and it felt even better to have his mate with him, even if the prince was completely clueless about the entire situation.

They sat there in silence for a while as Goku's breath slowly returned to a normal rhythm.

''If this is all because of the gravity chamber, the woman can fix it easily enough.''

Goku chuckled at the comment, knowing that the prince was merely trying to lighten the moment. The Saiyajin slowly pulled himself back to his feet after another moment and smiled at the prince, who was also returning to his feet.

''I'm fine now. Thanks.''

Vegeta frowned and grabbed his mate's arm as he tried to stroll out. ''Not so fast! You want to tell me what just happened?''

''Mnn...No.''

''Kakarotto!''

Luckily for Goku, his empty stomach chose that moment to demand food with a loud rumble, and the Saiyajin immediately used that for his escape.

''Um, I'm just really hungry! Will you fix me breakfast?''

Goku flashed Vegeta his best puppy-dog face, which was something he knew could always get him what he wanted.

The prince sighed. ''Fine. I'm up now. But I want some answers afterward!''

Unfortunately, Goku was already running down the hall, yelling something about pancakes and bacon.

The two Saiyajins ended their spar early that day. Vegeta could tell Goku wasn't concentrating on their training, and so he decided not to waste his time. Needless to say, he was a bit cranky.

''Damn it, Kakarotto!'' Vegeta growled as he stepped out of the gravity chamber and hung his towel over his shoulder. ''What good are you if you can't even give me a good spar?!''

Goku paused in mid-stride and frowned as he watched the other Saiyajin cross the lawn, not even glancing back as he continued to mumble and grumble about how crappy his day had been so far.

''What am I good for?'' The younger Saiyajin muttered under his breath and snorted as he turned and walked off in the opposite direction, eventually taking to the air. He wasn't in the mood to take the prince's insults at the moment and he wasn't about to stand around and listen to them. Originally Goku wasn't planning on going anywhere in particular, but as his mood turned sour, he changed his direction and headed toward his new destination.

-

Yamcha was relaxing on the couch, watching TV in his home. The blinds were closed and the room was dark. He was just about get up to get a drink when there was a knock at the door, and he instead got up to answer it.

He didn't even bother to check to see who it was before he turned the knob and flung the door open. The warrior gasped when all he saw was a fist sailing towards his face, and then, all was dark.

-

Cold. Numb. Throbbing.

Yamcha moaned as he slowly came to. The first thing he noticed was his face was completely numb, and as he opened his eyes, he realized why. An ice pack had been dropped onto his face, and the frozen cubes within it robbed him of all feeling above his neck. On the other hand, it also felt as if his eye was swollen, so he decided he'd rather be numb than feel the pain.

The ex-warrior moaned again as he reached up and removed the ice pack. He slowly sat up on the couch he was lying on and looked around as he rubbed his eye, which was swollen shut. His good eye, however, fell on the owner of the fist that had struck him earlier.

''G... Goku?''

The Saiyajin was sitting in a chair opposite of the human and was frowning deeply as the tip of his tail jerked back and forth, making his foul mood obvious.

Yamcha could literally feel the color drain from his face, except maybe the purple that covered his injured eye. He tried his best to keep his composure.

''Uh... I suppose I deserved that, eh?''

Goku's frown deepened. ''You deserve a lot more than that.''

The human swallowed and stiffened slightly, which brought a smirk to the Saiyajin's face. It reminded Yamcha very much of Vegeta.

''I have a surprise for you.'' Goku suddenly said.

Yamcha's good eye widened slightly. ''You're not going to blacken my other eye, are you?''

The Saiyajin didn't answer the ningen's question, but his words were far more shocking. ''I'm pregnant.''

The older man stared at the other man in shock. Silence lingered for several minutes before he found his voice.

''But... H-how can you be?''

Goku shrugged and frowned again. ''You said yourself I was a bitch.''

''Goku, I-''

The Saiyajin held up a hand to silence him. ''That doesn't matter anymore. The point is it may be yours.''

''May?''

''It might be Vegeta's. But I don't want him or anyone else to know yet, so don't say anything.''

Yamcha blinked as Goku got up, walked to the door, and pulled it open. ''Wh...Why did you tell me then?''

The Saiyajin paused for a moment before sending Yamcha one of Vegeta's famous smirks. ''Because I wanted to see you squirm.''

And then he was gone.

And Yamcha did indeed begin to squirm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Try Again 7**

Vegeta smirked as he entered his bedroom, letting his eyes fall upon Goku's form, who was already tucked under the covers in bed. The prince hadn't seen the other Saiyajin since their spar that morning... if you could call such a thing a spar. Either way, the older Saiyajin still had a lot of energy left in him, and he knew of the perfect way to expel some of it.

Vegeta quickly relieved himself of his training clothes as he neared the bed and a soft purr erupted from his chest as he climbed onto the mattress. His eyes were glued on Goku, who was lying on his stomach and facing away from the prince. Some may have thought the younger Saiyajin to be asleep, but Vegeta's keen hearing could pick up his breathing patterns, which suggested his mate was still wide-awake.

''Kakarotto.''

The prince's voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter, but Goku didn't respond. Another smirk rose onto the older Saiyajin's lips as he straddled his mate's hips and leaned down, nipping and licking the back of Goku's neck and shoulders.

Still no response.

But Goku's scent alone was enough to make Vegeta react, and he was already beginning to harden. Hoping to give his mate an extra push, the prince rubbed his member against Goku's rear, which was still hidden under the blankets. Much to Vegeta's surprise, the movement elected a growl rather than the moan he was expecting. He halted his movements and peered down at the other Saiyajin in confusion.

''What's wrong?''

''You. I'm not in the mood.'' Goku snapped.

Vegeta blinked from where he was perched on the other Saiyajin. His mate had never refused his attention before and this change of pace was definitely confusing him. The prince was silent for a moment before he grinned and nipped the other Saiyajin's ear.

''Playing hard to get, Kakarotto? What do I have to do to put you in the mood?''

Goku turned his head enough for the prince to see the glare he was sending him. A second later, he bucked his hips, catching Vegeta off-guard and causing the older Saiyajin to land beside him with a bounce.

''Kakarotto?''

Goku only 'hmphed' and turned onto his side, pulling the covers around him tightly as he curled into a ball, making it obvious that the only thing he was in the mood for that night was sleep.

Vegeta growled in irritation. He was still highly aroused and full of energy. It was enraging that his mate would refuse him in such a state for no obvious reason. He was, after all, Goku's prince, so his subject should give him what he wanted.

He wouldn't... No, he couldn't take no for an answer.

Vegeta's tail lashed back and forth as he eyed his prey and suddenly pounced upon him. Goku was startled by the sudden 'attack' and blinked as the prince tossed back the covers and flipped him into his stomach again. The older Saiyajin's tail jerked in excitement as he gripped his mate's hips and pulled the younger Saiyajin onto his elbows and knees.

Goku growled back at him. ''Damn it, Vegeta! What part of 'no' don't you understand?!''

''Oh, I understand perfectly, Kakarotto. The rest of me doesn't though.'' the prince smirked as he pressed against his mate's backside.

The younger Saiyajin frowned and muttered something that sounded like 'horny bastard' under his breath. However, Vegeta's strong musk told him that the prince wasn't going to give up, so he stayed put as the prince entered him in one swift motion. He bit into his lip to keep from crying out as the pain and pleasure hit him all at once, and almost immediately, Vegeta began to pump in and out of him at a fast pace, moaning his enjoyment.

Goku rested his forehead against his forearms, his expression blank. His body was numb to the pleasure it should have been feeling at the moment, for his mind was elsewhere. Besides that, he was still angry with the prince for his earlier comment after they'd trained, and though he usually wasn't one to hold grudges, he found himself deeply offended and hurt by the words.

What was he good for?

Goku's attention snapped back to the present when Vegeta screamed in completion before collapsing onto the bed beside him. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the other Saiyajin had certainly worn himself out, for he was already fast asleep. He, however, was now wide-awake, and so he climbed from the bed and headed for the shower.

Bulma hummed silently to herself as she made her way to the kitchen, smoothing her ruffled hair as she ran her fingers through the blue strands. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she entered the large room. It was early, and she wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake at this hour, so the woman was surprised when Goku was sitting at the table, munching on toast that was covered with butter and jelly. That was pretty much all the Saiyajin knew how to make.

''Hey, Goku. Why are you up so early?'' Bulma asked as she crossed the kitchen and poured herself a cup of pre-made coffee. She returned to the table shortly after and took a seat across from the Saiyajin, who, judging from the dark circles under his eyes, hadn't slept much.

''Nn. Didn't sleep.''

''Well that's stating the obvious. Something bothering you?''

''Well, I told Yamcha.''

The woman nearly choked in mid-swallow. ''What? How about Vegeta?''

Goku shook his head.

''When are you going to? You can't wait too much longer, ya know.'' Bulma said as she tapped her fingers against her stomach.

The Saiyajin blinked and looked at his own stomach. He'd nearly forgotten that his condition would start to show itself soon. Goku lifted up his shirt and poked at his abs, frowning. ''Nothing seems different yet...''

Bulma watched the Saiyajin poke himself for a moment before leaning over the table and taking a few jabs with her own fingers. ''Hmm... Maybe I'm imagining it, but your abs don't seem as defined as usual...''

''What the hell are you two doing?!''

Goku and Bulma both jumped as they turned and looked at Vegeta, who was standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

The blue haired woman coughed as she returned to her seat, and the younger Saiyajin quickly pulled his shirt down and resumed eating, watching the prince out of the corner of his eye as the other Saiyajin grabbed a drink from the fridge and joined them at the table. He was still casting glances at them with a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

''Well?'' he suddenly asked.

''Well what?'' Bulma snapped as she sipped her coffee, trying desperately to look inconspicuous.

''Well what the hell were you prodding Kakarotto for?!'' the prince nearly snarled. Apparently he wasn't in the mood to bitch with the woman.

When Bulma failed to answer, due to drawing a complete blank, the older man turned to Goku, who was finding that the ceiling was extremely fascinating at the moment.

''Kakarotto?''

''Ummmm...'' the younger Saiyajin racked his brain for a reasonable explanation, but when only bizarre excuses came to mind, he decided to take the easy way out. ''I'm still mad at you.''

Vegeta blinked. ''What for?!''

''Because you're an ass.''

''I could have told you that.'' Bulma said with a grin. The woman jumped when the prince growled and she quickly jumped up and scurried from the room without so much as a sidelong glance.

Vegeta glared at her retreating form before turning back to his mate. He was about to snap an insult out when Goku interrupted him.

''Am I fat?'' the younger Saiyajin asked as he poked at his stomach.

The prince nearly fell out of his chair. ''Fat? Where the hell did that come from?''

''Well?'' Goku urged.

''Kakarotto! Stop acting like such a woman! When have you ever cared about your weight?!''

''Since you said I was squishy!''

Once again, Vegeta nearly tumbled from his chair. ''Kami! So you are capable of recalling things. I'm impressed.'' he snapped, glaring over at his mate.

Goku blinked before growling. ''So I'm stupid now too?!''

''You've always been stupid!'' Vegeta growled back.

This time the younger Saiyajin made sure the prince fell from his chair, because he leaned across the table and whacked his mate upside the head. The older Saiyajin blinked from his spot on the floor and looked up at a fuming Goku, who looked as if steam would burst from his ears at any second.

''Damn, Kakarotto! No, you're not fat!''

The younger Saiyajin's expression immediately changed from fury to happiness and he smiled as he scooped his mate up off the floor and hugged him tightly. ''Aw, that's so sweet, Geta! I gotta go throw-up now.''

Vegeta blinked in complete confusion as Goku turned and ran from the room. The sound of a slamming bathroom door echoed down the hallways a moment later.

''I mated with a psycho...AGAIN!''

''HEY!'' Bulma shouted from the next room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Try Again 8**

One month later.

Vegeta grinned as his fist connected with Goku's jaw, only to be countered by the other Saiyajin with a punch of his own. Delicious pain shot threw the prince's body, fueling his adrenaline and pushing his body to higher levels. For the first time in a couple weeks Goku was giving Vegeta a decent spar, though the younger Saiyajin still seemed a little more defensive rather than offensive.

Vegeta broke away from his thoughts and focused on the man before him as he gathered his ki and concentrated it into his palms. An evil smirk formed over the prince's face as thoughts of victory came to mind, and he brought his glowing hands to his sparring partner's mid-section. The younger Saiyajin had gotten far too close at the wrong time, and now he'd lose this particular match.

Goku's eyes widened when Vegeta brought a ki attack directly to his stomach, stunning him to the point he froze, his eyes wide. Of all the places to take a hit, that was not the best at the moment.

''Vegeta! Wait!''

''Too late, Kakarotto! Don't be a sore loser!''

Vegeta laughed as he released his attack at pointblank range. He didn't see the fear in his mate's eyes until it was too late, and a second later, Goku disappeared in a burst of light, followed by clouds of smoke his burning gi produced. The prince saw no reason for the fear he had seen. The attack he used wasn't enough to do any serious damage. The worst the other Saiyajin might suffer would be a slight burn.

Vegeta descended through the smoke and landed a few feet away from his mate, who was currently crouched on the ground with his arms wrapped around his mid-section. The younger man was breathing heavily and his body seemed to shudder with each intake of air.

''Kakarotto, get up! I didn't hit you that hard!''

''I... I need to see Bulma.''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. ''What, now?''

''NOW!'' Goku suddenly shouted, glaring up at the startled prince.

Vegeta growled in annoyance and pulled the other warrior to his feet, pulling his arm around his shoulders to support his weight. A second later, Goku raised his fingers to his forehead and they disappeared.

-

Bulma and Goku both watched a black and white screen as an ultrasound was performed to check on the unborn child within the Saiyajin. The chibi was developing much faster than a human baby, and it was estimated that it might be born within the next three to four months. Goku's stomach was already beginning to become more and more rounded by the day.

''So?'' the Saiyajin asked anxiously. He couldn't make out what the hell he was looking at on the screen in front of him.

Bulma's eyebrows were taut as she studied the pictures, guiding the ultrasound over Goku's stomach. ''The heartbeat is still strong, and according to the x-rays, its bones look intact... It seems like everything is fine.''

Both of the room's occupants let out a sigh of relief, but they only sucked it back in when the door swung open.

''Kakarotto! Are you two going to be here all da-'' Vegeta's pace slowed as he took in the scene before him. His mate was lying on a bed, his stomach was covered in gel, and Bulma was currently performing an ultrasound on him. Not only that, but X-rays hung on the walls displaying an unborn child. Both Goku and Bulma were frozen like a couple of deer caught in a pair of headlights.

''Bulma... Tell me that you're pregnant and Kakarotto just wanted to see what his lunch looked like after he ate it.''

The blue-haired woman swallowed and slowly shook her head, causing the prince to once again glance at the x-rays. Upon closer inspection, he could see tiny bones forming a tail. With wide eyes, the Saiyajin turned and looked at his mate, who, also upon closer inspection, had a slightly bulging belly. Vegeta struggled to say something, but failed and promptly fainted.

Goku stared at him for a moment before looking at a sweat-dropping Bulma.

''Ummm... I think now is a good time to tell him...''

He received a quick nod of agreement.

''Vegeta? Are you awake yet?''

''Nnnnn...''

Goku jabbed the Saiyajin prince with his tail, hoping to bring him out of his unconscious state. But at the same time, he wanted to run away and hide. Goku hadn't exactly wanted his mate to find out about the pregnancy by an x-ray after all.

Vegeta finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he focused his vision. He was confused at first as he looked up at his mate, who was staring down at him with a goofy smile on his face, but very slowly, he began to recall the reason for his sudden blackout.

With a gasp the prince sat up and fisted his hands in Goku's shirt, pulling him close.

''Kakarotto. Are you really pregnant?''

The younger Saiyajin's eyes shifted from side to side. ''Ummmm... No...''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. ''You're not?''

''It- It was all just a dream.'' Goku waved his hands around and 'ooed and ahhed' in an attempt to convince his mate that he was only dreaming, but a swift slap upside the head from Bulma brought that plan to an abrupt end.

''Oww...'' the Saiyajin pouted as he rubbed his skull.

''Just tell him already!'' the blue haired woman snapped as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. One should know when the jig is up.

Goku sighed and continued to pout as he slowly raised his eyes to those of his mate.

Vegeta's hands were still fisted in his shirt, and he still looked unsure of the situation. ''So are you or aren't you?!''

The younger Saiyajin blinked. ''Am I what?''

''Pregnant!''

''No!''

*whack*

''Ow! Bulma, you shouldn't hit a pregnant person!'' Goku snapped as he rubbed the newest lump on his head.

''So you are pregnant?!'' the prince cried.

''Yes, he is!'' Bulma shouted before anyone else could reply.

''I AM?!'' Goku shrieked. The Saiyajin ran around in a few small circles before running out of the room and down the hall as he screamed in horror.

Bulma and Vegeta were silent for a moment as they listened to Goku's voice fade as he ran further and further away.

The blue haired woman chuckled as she turned to the Saiyajin. ''Uh... The pregnancy is messing up his emotions a bit.''

The prince's eyes widened. ''So he IS pregnant then?!''

Bulma nodded.

''GREAT GALAXIES!'' Vegeta screamed in horror and ran down the same hall Goku had traveled before, his arms flailing in the air as he went.

Bulma sighed as she ran her hand slowly down her face. She could only imagine what the next few months would be like.

-

*A couple hours later, once all the screaming was over with... for now.*

Vegeta and Goku were sitting in a quiet corner of Capsule Corp, each seated in a chair across from each other. There was only silence at the moment, aside from the steady 'tic, toc' of the Kuku clock on the wall.

Vegeta was the first to find his voice. ''So... You ARE pregnant?''

Goku nearly fell from his chair. ''Yes!''

''Well I wanted to make sure! I spent the last two hours on the brink of a heart attack and I'm fairly certain I stole a car and crashed it somewhere!''

The younger Saiyajin blinked. ''What kind of car?''

This time Vegeta was the one to nearly fall from his chair. ''That's not important! Now why didn't you tell me sooner?''

Goku poked his fingers together as he stared up at the ceiling. ''T-Tell you what?''

The prince growled in annoyance as he dug his fingers into the arms of his chair. ''That you're pregnant!''

''I am?!''

''KAKAROTTO!''

Goku slouched in his chair as he sighed heavily. ''Because I didn't want anyone's car to get stolen. And what did you do? You stole a car, Vegeta! Shame on you!''

''How about the real reason? And shame on YOU! I saw that candy you stole from that kid out there!''

''Eh heh... Yeah, well it was my favorite kind...''

Vegeta glared at his mate, who was obviously going to make it as hard as possible for him to get any straight answers. He smirked as he stood and headed for the door.

Goku looked at him in confusion. ''Where are you going?''

The prince paused. ''You remember that promise I made you about not killing a certain ningen?''

The younger Saiyajin's eyes narrowed.

''Well, I'm going back on that promise. UNLESS, you give me some straight answers!''

''Vegeta! That's not fair!'' Goku pouted.

''It's perfectly fair!'' The older man turned and opened the door before strolling down the long hallway. His stride was interrupted when Goku suddenly wrapped his arms around his left leg.

''No, wait! You can't break your promise!''

''Watch me!'' Vegeta snarled as he continued to walk, dragging his mate along with him.

Goku made it even more difficult for him as he began to kick his feet. ''Stop walking! Stop it! I'll bite your ankles!''

''You'll do no such thing!'' the prince snapped as he neared the steps. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his leg and Vegeta glanced down, only to see that his mate had actually bitten into his ankle and was showing no signs of letting go.

''Kakarotto! This is your last chance! Tell me, or else!''

Goku was silent for a moment before he slowly detached his teeth from the prince's ankle. He mumbled something Vegeta couldn't quite make out.

''What?''

''I said Yamcha might be the father.''

''I'LL KILL HIM!''

Goku gasped as Vegeta powered up and went right through the ceiling.

''HEY! YOU PROMISED!'' the Saiyajin shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the prince, who was no more than a speck in the sky now. It took him a minute to realize that Vegeta couldn't hear him and he quickly powered up and followed after his mate.

Bulma, who'd heard all the commotion, was just reaching the top of the stairs when Goku flew away, and she gawked at the large hole above her.

''MY CEILING!''

-

Yamcha, who was still nursing his swollen eye, sighed as he leaned back on the couch and grasped his Nintendo controller in his hands. There was nothing like a good fighting game when you're too lazy to do it for real.

He was just hitting the start button when the entire wall behind him suddenly reconstructed itself upon his couch, kicking dust and debris all over the living room.

''What the-''

The scarred ex-warrior pushed a few concrete slabs off his lap and spun around to the source of the destruction, which was none other than Vegeta, who, judging by his golden hair and burning teal eyes, wasn't in a very good mood.

''Er, Vegeta! Hi, I-erm... wasn't expecting you...''

The Saiyajin prince's fists clenched as he glared at the dust-covered man. ''Well I don't normally call ahead before I murder someone!''

Yamcha's eyes widened as another wave of ki washed over him, and he swallowed audibly. It looked as if the Saiyajin would launch at any moment. Lucky for him, someone else was there.

''Vegeta!'' Goku shouted as he appeared through the enormous hole in the wall. The younger Saiyajin took a second to assess the situation before moving between the prince and ningen. ''You can't kill him! What if he's the father?!''

Vegeta glared at his mate. ''If that's the case then I'll be doing the kid a favor by ridding it of a huge embarrassment! Now get out of my way!''

Before Goku could protest further, the prince brushed him aside and advanced of a very horrified Yamcha, but before the Saiyajin could reach the frozen ningen, a sharp pain traveled up his leg, causing him to pause.

''Damn it, Kakarotto! Stop biting my ankles!''

The younger Saiyajin glared up at the other man from where he was latched into his leg. ''Not until you stop your murderous rampage!''

Vegeta growled as he looked between Goku and Yamcha. His mate was now sporting the largest set of puppy-dog eyes he'd ever witnessed, but the ningen was looking so damn kill-able at the moment too!

''Kuso!'' the prince shouted as he powered down and took a less aggressive stance. Goku smiled and let go of his leg as he stood, and Yamcha finally remembered to breathe.

Silence lingered for a moment.

''Can I at least break some of his bones?'' Vegeta asked, looking hopefully at his mate, who actually looked as if he were considering it for a moment.

''Mmm... No.''

The prince folded his arms and huffed in annoyance.

''But... You can give him a matching black eye.''

Yamcha gasped and looked from Goku to Vegeta, who was smirking evilly and cracking his knuckles. That was the last thing he saw before a curtain of black enveloped him.

''Vegeta... Is that blood coming from his ears?''

''Hn. Let's get something to eat, Kakarotto.''

''Ok!''

-

Vegeta grinned as he watched his mate devour plate after plate of food faster than the waitresses could bring them to the table. They'd certainly gained the attention of most the other customers within the restaurant, and some were even turned away due to lack of food. But it was obvious they were more than welcome, because the manager would constantly check on the two customers paying his brat's way through college.

''Kakarotto, are you even chewing?''

Goku blinked as he slurped a few noodles up, flinching as one flicked him in the nose before disappearing into his mouth. He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, though he used his other hand to grab a roll from a plate. ''Heh, sorry. I just haven't eaten in almost two hours!''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as the other Saiyajin attacked a new round of food that was being set on the table. Even for Goku, it was quite a bit to handle in one sitting. On the other hand, the other Saiyajin was eating for two now. The prince grinned at the thought as he continued eating. Pure blooded Saiyajin or not, the kid definitely had an appetite.

-

Goku hummed happily to himself as he waved his tail around behind him. ''That was great, Vegeta!''

''Hn.'' The prince closed the door behind him as he glanced down at the bill he'd received after the meal. It was a good thing for him he swiped Bulma's credit card. He smirked as he balled up and tossed the receipt over his shoulder.

''That was a costly meal, Kakarotto. I think you owe me something.''

Goku blinked and looked back at his mate, who had a smirk on his lips. The younger Saiyajin imitated the expression as he wrapped his arms around the prince. A soft purr erupted from his chest as their lips met and their tongues began to duel.

''Goku!''

The Saiyajins gasped and turned to the source of the voice, which was none other than ChiChi. Her eyes were wide from what she'd just seen.

Vegeta growled when his mate took a small step away from him, obviously uncomfortable with the banshee's gaze.

ChiChi's eyes narrowed into a glare as she folded her arms. ''So is what I hear true?''

''Is... Is what true?'' Goku asked. The excitement from a few minutes ago seemed to have left him completely now.

''Are you pregnant?'' the woman nearly growled as she looked between the two Saiyajins.

She received a quick nod.

''That's so... unnatural!'' ChiChi said as she scrunched her nose up slightly.

''It's perfectly natural for a Saiyajin, woman! Is that what you came for?'' Vegeta snapped in irritation.

The black-haired woman shot him another glare, but otherwise ignored him. ''You're going to have an abortion, aren't you?''

Both Saiyajins looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

''Of course not, ChiChi! Why would you even think I'd do something like that?!'' Goku cried, obviously offended by the thoughtless question.

''It's not right! This kid is going to hate you!''

Vegeta growled as he suddenly stepped forward and grabbed the woman by her arm.

''What are you doing?!'' she shrieked as she was dragged to the door.

''Showing you the way out!'' Vegeta snapped as he tossed the woman outside. Any protests were cut short as the prince slammed the door shut. He snorted as he brushed his gloved hands together and turned back to his mate, who was looking very miserable at the moment.

''Don't listen to that bitch, Kakarotto. She's insane.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Goku sighed as he entered the living room and flopped down on the couch. His hand blindly searched the cushions before be found the remote and flipped the television on.

Vegeta frowned as his eyes went from the Saiyajin to the door. He wanted nothing more than to blast that banshee woman on the other side to hell, but he knew his ankles would suffer Goku's wrath if he did such a thing.

The prince grumbled angrily under his breath and he slowly walked over to join the other Saiyajin on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Try Again 9**

Boredom. Mind-numbing boredom. The painful kind. It enveloped him. He was so bored that even thinking of something to do was boring him. Something had to be done.

Goku sucked in a deep breath as he stood and proceeded to the gravity chamber in the backyard, where Vegeta had been training non-stop since five that morning. The younger Saiyajin had wanted to join him, but he was four months into his pregnancy now, and after the incident during their last spar, the prince had been very reluctant to let his mate participate.

But pregnant or not, Goku was a Saiyajin and it was in his blood to fight. He needed it. He was growing tired to sitting around while Bulma begged him to let her experiment on him, without the use of needles, of course.

Goku stopped at the chamber door and glanced in the small window. He grinned as he watched the other Saiyajin spar with the battle robots Mr. Briefs was constantly fixing. The entire interior of the room was dark, with the exception of some red lights that gave everything an eerie look.

Goku broke from his thoughts as he knocked on the thick steel door and stepped back, folding his arms as he waited for the prince to answer. As expected, he felt the slight hum from within die down, and a moment later the door slid open and Vegeta stepped out, frowning slightly.

''Kakarotto. I told you I won't spar with you. How many times are you going to insist on interrupting my training?''

Goku smiled and poked his fingers together. ''Aw, but I've only asked two times.''

Vegeta's frown deepened. ''Try seven. In the last hour.''

The younger Saiyajin dropped his smile. ''But Vegeta! I'm so bored! It's not fair!''

''It's your own fault for being pregnant!'' the prince snapped. He was just as annoyed about not being about to spar with the other man as Goku was.

''My fault?! It's not ALL my fault!''

Vegeta's face turned slightly red before he regained his composure and folded his arms, turning away slightly. ''Don't pin this situation on me! It may not be my fault at all!''

The sound of Goku's breath catching in his throat alerted the older Saiyajin to what he'd just said, and his eyes widened slightly as he turned to his mate. He was forced to look away again as a burst of energy sent dirt flying through the air and into his face. When he was able to open his eyes again, Goku was gone, leaving only a fading trace of ki in his wake.

''Kuso.''

-

Goku's jaw clenched tightly as he shot through the air like a bullet, causing the trees and bushes below to bend in the wave of rushing air he created. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't believe how thoughtless Vegeta could be sometimes.

Not his fault.

He made it sound like his child was some inconvenient mistake! He was beginning to think that all the prince saw him as was a good sparring partner. That's all the other Saiyajin had been doing since the news about the pregnancy got out. And since that's all he did, Vegeta was usually too tired to do anything 'else' but sleep.

Goku frowned as he ran his hand over his bulging stomach. Bulma was right when she said Saiyajin babies develop faster than humans. When ChiChi was pregnant with Gohan, her stomach didn't begin to swell until the fifth month, and here he was on his forth month looking like he was carrying a bowling ball under his shirt.

The Saiyajin blinked as he glanced down at his stomach. Maybe that was why Vegeta wasn't paying much attention to him. Maybe he didn't find him attractive anymore. Goku's fists clenched as a single tear managed to find its way down his cheek.

So much for unconditional love.

The Saiyajin fought back a sob as he landed near one of his old fishing grounds. A large lake stretched out before him, and the smooth surface was occasionally disturbed by a swift fish below.

Goku couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his lips as he began to remove his clothes. He hadn't been fishing in awhile, and he was sure the cool water would soothe his heated flesh.

-

Vegeta silently cursed to himself as he followed the wake of ki his mate had left behind. He hadn't meant to say what he had, but the fact is he said it, and now he had to deal with it. He kept forgetting that the other Saiyajin's emotional state was extremely sensitive at the moment. The slightest thing could set him off. But on the other hand, he wasn't one to tiptoe around when it came to voicing his opinions.

Vegeta suddenly came to a halt in mid-flight as the bright orange material his mate insisted upon wearing became visible below. The clothes were strewn across the ground and looked as if the person who once wore them didn't even bother to stop walking as he disregarded them, for they made a trail leading to a lake.

The prince's eyes continued on to the large body of water, and he was just in time to see Goku's head pop up from beneath the surface. Vegeta watched as his mate shook his head slightly, sending droplets of water flying in all directions. The younger Saiyajin seemed completely relaxed as he lazily drifted to the edge of the lake and rested his arms on the grassy shore. His legs were slowly swishing through the water as he rested his head on his folded arms and let his eyes slide shut. His tail traced circles on the liquid's surface, causing small ripples to travel out in all directions.

Vegeta licked his lips as he slowly descended. His boots made no more than a soft 'thud' as they flattened the grass beneath them, but it was enough for Goku's sensitive hearing to pick up. The younger Saiyajin's eyes immediately snapped open, a slightly startled expression on his face. He frowned when he saw who his visitor was and promptly turned away with a small 'hmph'.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the childish action as he sat on the shore beside the submerged Saiyajin.

''Come now, Kakarotto. You know I didn't mean what I said.''

''Then why did you say it?'' came a quiet, yet harsh reply.

The prince sighed and reached out, running his fingers through the other Saiyajin's damp hair.

''Do you still think I'm attractive?''

Vegeta's hand paused as he blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that one. ''Why would you think I didn't, Kakarotto?''

The younger Saiyajin finally looked at him with an angry expression. ''Why would I think you did? You haven't given me many reasons lately to think otherwise.''

''I didn't think you'd want to... in your condition.''

Goku huffed and lowered himself deeper into the water. ''Well I did.''

Vegeta smirked as he stood and began to remove his armor. ''Well why didn't you just say something then, koi?'' He slipped into the water once he was free of all clothing.

Goku blinked when he felt two arms wrap around him and he grinned as the prince nipped his ear. He turned in his mate's grasp and pressed his lips against Vegeta's, moaning as their tongue's met. A rumbling purr leapt from the older Saiyajin's chest as his tongue trailed down his mate's neck and chest, lightly teasing each nipple. Goku's eyes slid shut at the sensation and Vegeta swiftly turned his mate and wrapped his arms around him, letting his fingers caress the swollen stomach he found there.

Goku sighed and rested his head back on the prince's shoulder, turning his head slightly to lazily roll his tongue over the royal neck.

''Kakarotto. You realize that whether or not I'm the father of this child, I will raise him as my own.''

Goku's eyes snapped open at the words. ''You mean that?''

Vegeta purred as his tail wrapped around that of his mate's. ''Of course. It's part of you, and you are mine. So regardless of its genetic makeup, the child is mine too.''

The younger Saiyajin was at a loss for words, so instead he turned in his lover's grasp once more and sealed his lips with a passionate kiss that left them both short of breath when it was broken minutes later.

''Mn. Let's head back now Kakarotto. I think you should get some rest before it gets too late.''

Goku blinked as the prince climbed from the lake and reached for his clothes. ''Why?''

Vegeta smirked as he pulled on a glove. ''Because I don't plan on letting you sleep tonight.''

The younger Saiyajin's tail waved in excitement as he too exited the water and headed for his clothes. ''Yeah, a quick nap might be good then.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Try Again 10**

NEARLY TWO MONTHS LATER.

Vegeta, as usual, was training in his gravity room. Goku hadn't been able to do much more than simple kata routines for nearly four months now, and the prince was sure his power had become greater than his mates', or if not, he was close.

Very close.

Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk as he threw a few more lightning fast punches at his invisible foe and darted around the chamber. He'd been training for hours now, and when he'd seen Kakarotto last, the younger Saiyajin had been busy trying to find the bottom of several cartons of ice cream while he watched his daily Soap Operas. His mate had become very fond of the ningen shows over the last month, and it was amusing to watch him yell at the characters who dared cheat on their spouses.

The prince was pulled from his musings when the gravity in his chamber was suddenly shut off from the outside. The Saiyajin growled when a fist pounded on the thick door, and he immediately swung it open. A certain blue haired ningen stood before him, and he grabbed her fist a second before it came into contact with his nose.

''Woman, what have I told you about interrupting my training?!''

Bulma frowned as she pulled her fist from the Saiyajin's grasp. She snorted and began to jog back toward Capsule Corp. ''Well excuse me! I thought you might want to be around when your child was born!''

The woman gasped and stopped in her tracks when a blue blur shot past her, causing her hair to fly around her face. She blinked and glanced back to where the prince had been a moment before, then turned back to the house.

''Are you coming or not?!'' Vegeta shouted from within.

Bulma chuckled and ran after him.

-

''Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow OWWW!''

This was the only word Goku could form at the moment as he clutched his stomach and tried to keep himself from killing the doctors that were practically running into each other around him.

And they were supposed to be the best?

''Kakarotto?!''

The Saiyajin blinked and looked up just as Vegeta and Bulma rushed in.

''Where have you been?!'' Goku shrieked as the prince took his outstretched hands and sat beside him.

''I got here as fast as I could. Now how long have you been in labor?'' the older Saiyajin asked as he glanced down at his mate's stomach and rubbed a hand over it in a soothing gesture.

''Ten whole minutes!'' Goku cried. ''And these idiots haven't done anything about it yet!''

Bulma sweat dropped as she placed a cool cloth on the Saiyajin's forehead. ''The doctors are preparing everything. But you know, a person can be in labor for days. My labor lasted 27 hours.''

''Twenty-seven hours of hell.'' Vegeta muttered, earning himself a slap upside the head from the woman.

Goku's face had gone pale at the news. ''WHAT?! I can't last that long! I'll take care of this myself!''

Vegeta and Bulma watched in horror as the Saiyajin's finger lit up with ki, and it was obvious he was going to attempt to cut the child out himself.

''KAKAROTTO, DON'T YOU DARE!''

''GOKU, NO!''

They each pounced upon Goku at once, and Vegeta quickly grabbed his mate's wrists, making sure to keep his hands away from his stomach. Meanwhile, Bulma was attempting to calm her long time friend, who was currently trying to bite the prince restraining him.

''Get him something for the pain, damn it!'' Vegeta shouted to the doctors, who were currently staring in shock. They all scrambled to do as the prince ordered as soon as they heard his angry voice.

A moment later, one of them approached the squirming Saiyajin with a needle.

This was not to Goku's liking.

The Saiyajin screamed when he saw the syringe and his tail immediately lashed out and knocked the doctor's feet out from beneath him. The needle flew from the man's hand and rolled across the floor.

Bulma immediately crawled across the room to retrieve it.

''Kakarotto! This will help with the pain until it's time to do the C-Section. You'll thank me later!'' Vegeta explained as he raised his power level and took a better grip on his mate's arms, pinning him to the floor. He straddled the Saiyajin's thighs and wrapped his tail around Goku's in order to prevent another lashing.

The younger man growled and squirmed as he eyed Bulma, who was picking up the needle. Then he turned his gaze back to Vegeta. ''You don't want to know what I'm going to do to you later, but I'll tell you now I won't be thanking you!'' he hissed.

Vegeta ignored the threat as Bulma kneeled beside them and readied the syringe. Goku's threats vanished when his attempts to free himself were unsuccessful and instead tears sprung to his eyes as he glared up at the other Saiyajin. ''I'll hate you, Vegeta!''

Bulma paused and looked between the two, and she noticed the prince's eye twitch slightly at the comment. ''He doesn't mean that, Vegeta. It's just the fear and pain talking. I said the same thing when I was having Trunks, and I can assure you I don't hate you now.''

The older Saiyajin frowned as he tightened his slightly loosening grip and nodded for her to continue, much to Goku's dismay. The Saiyajin screamed and sobbed as the needle penetrated his skin. ''I HATE YOU BOTH!''

''Bet you won't say that in about ten minutes.'' Bulma smirked as she removed the needle and handed the empty syringe to a waiting doctor.

-

TEN MINUTES LATER.

''I love you, Vegeta. I love Bulma too...and that guy over there.'' Goku said as he pointed to a random doctor across the room.

The prince raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at the blue haired woman standing on the other side of the bed. ''What did you give him?''

Bulma chuckled. ''Oh, you know. A little of this, a lot of that. Just a bunch of happy drugs.''

Vegeta blinked when Goku's hand suddenly fisted in his shirt and he was pulled closer to his mate. ''Hey, Geta. Ya know that thing you do with your tail that makes me scream really loud? I like that. I like that a lot. Too bad you didn't have your tail when you were with Bulma or you two would still be together. But then I'd be sad.''

A few chuckles sounded around the room as the Saiyajin rambled on, causing Vegeta's face to turn red. ''Kakarotto, you really shouldn't say things like that in front of everyone.''

Goku blinked in confusion. ''But why? Don't you want everyone to know how much I love you? Hey everybody, did you know Veggie is ticklish?''

''Kakarotto!''

Bulma tried to stifle her laughter. ''Do you want me to start putting him to sleep now? We're all ready for the C-Section.''

''Yes, do it now!'' Vegeta cried as his mate began to talk about all the fun things they liked to do at night. ''Hurry!''

The blue haired woman laughed as she placed a plastic mask over Goku's nose and mouth, though judging from the muffled sounds, he hardly noticed as he continued on with his stories.

Bulma frowned as the Saiyajin's eyes began to drift shut. ''You were never that 'friendly' with me.''

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms. ''You weren't as much fun to play with. Besides, the things I do with him would have killed you.''

The woman coughed as she checked to make sure Goku was asleep before removing the mask. ''Being human is a drag sometimes.''

-

Vegeta watched in mute fascination was the most experienced doctor in the group made an incision in his mate's stomach, creating a large cut that began to bleed immediately. The prince growled lightly to remind the doctor that if he harmed Goku, he'd end his career early.

''Vegeta, stop threatening my staff!'' Bulma snapped.

The prince stopped growling and glared at the woman before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Various layers were being cut and moved aside, and it wasn't long before the child could be seen.

Vegeta couldn't help to wave his tail in excitement as he spared a glance at his mate's peacefully slumbering face.

''Ok, one more layer and...''

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud shriek, followed by a series of screams as one of the doctors lifted a very messy baby into his arms. Vegeta immediately snatched the child away and Bulma smiled as she handed him a pair of scissors. The prince waved them away, however, and used a small amount of ki in his fingertip to cut the umbilical cord. Instead, Bulma handed him a few towels and the two set to work on cleaning the baby up.

Vegeta grinned as he gently ran a towel over the baby's tail, a tail which immediately wrapped around his wrist afterward. The child stopped its' screaming once it was wrapped in a clean, warm blanket.

''It's a boy! Annnnd... he has your hair, Vegeta!'' Bulma said with a huge smile on her face as she admired the child cradled in the prince's arms.

Vegeta blinked as his eyes traveled to the child's royal hair. It was true. The only difference was there was no widow's peak. Instead, the boy had Kakarotto's bangs and his hair was jet black with midnight blue highlights, as was his tail.

''He's soooooo cuuuuute!'' Bulma cooed as the child popped his thumb into his mouth. After a few suckles, he paused and his eyes began to clench and unclench.

The woman gasped. ''He's trying to open his eyes? Already?''

''Of course! He's a Saiyajin, woman!'' Vegeta said. His voice dripped with pride as he watched the youngest full-blooded Saiyajin slowly open his eyes to gaze upon his world for the first time.

Twin gasps echoed throughout the room as the child's teal green eyes made contact with Vegeta's. Father and son stared at each other in silence for a moment before the infant's lips curled into a smirk around his tiny thumb.

''He's got the eyes of a Super Saiyajin.'' Bulma said in awe.

Vegeta was about to respond when an urgent call interrupted him.

'' ! There's more bleeding than I expected! It's flowing too quickly for me to stitch him up!''

The prince's eyes widened slightly as Bulma ran to assist, and he approached his mate and stroked his hair as he cradled their son in his other arm. Goku's face was extremely pale and his breathing was shallow.

''Damn it, Kakarotto. Don't you dare! You're not going anywhere!''

''I need something to help soak up the blood! And get some damn suction!'' Bulma shouted, sending doctors in all directions.

Vegeta clenched his teeth as he gripped Goku's hand and tried his best to comfort their son, who was now wailing loudly.

''Hn. Don't worry, chibi. If I have to, I'll drag his ass back from the Other World.''

-

Goku's world was dark and quiet. He wasn't sure whether or not his eyes were open, but quite frankly he didn't give a damn. His body was numb to any pain and his muscles were relaxed. He was at the pinnacle comfort, and that's how he wished to remain. But he knew it wouldn't last, and when quiet voices began to drift to his ears, he couldn't help but frown in disappointment.

~'I better be dead because if the people around me aren't, I'm gonna kill them for disturbing me.'~ Goku thought to himself.

''Kak...''

''Nnnnnn.''

''arotto...''

''Naaaaa...''

Goku moaned as his mate's voice became clearer and clearer with each passing second. Now he was going to have to kill poor Vegeta.

''Kakarotto!''

''Nooo... Sleep!'' the younger Saiyajin moaned as he waved his hand or tried to. He only managed a small flick of his wrist. It was obvious he was still under the influence of the drugs that'd been injected into him earlier.

For a moment Goku thought that his demand to be left alone had been honored, but he was proven wrong when something warm and wet touched his chest. There was a small movement and then the same wet feeling occurred on his face.

''Not now, Vegeta. We'll do that later.'' he mumbled as he attempted to hold onto the last remnants of sleep. However, a few soft chuckles piqued his curiosity, and he hesitantly cracked his eyes open, blinking several times as light flooded his vision.

Very slowly, the outline of what looked like Vegeta's hair took shape, and the silhouette of a very small person was attached to that hair. Goku blinked in confusion as his jumbled mind tried to come up with an explanation.

''Someone shrunk Vegeta.''

More snickers.

''Baka.''

Goku slowly turned his head toward the familiar voice, and his eyes finally focused on Vegeta, who was smirking down at him with his arms folded over his chest.

Confused, the Saiyajin looked back at the being perched in his chest. He blinked in surprise when a child with jet-black hair and bright green eyes looked down at him. One of his tiny fingers was in his mouth and drool covered Goku's chest and dripped onto his cheek, which explained the warm and wet feeling. A small tail that twitched back and forth caught his attention and a smile formed on his lips as he looked back at Vegeta.

The prince gave his mate a genuine smile. ''Hai, Kakarotto. He's a full-blooded Saiyajin.''

Small tears of happiness formed in the corners of Goku's eyes as he took the gurgling child into his arms and sat up, glancing down at his stomach. There was only the slightest hint of discoloration where the incision had been made.

Vegeta noticed the questioning look and answered the younger man's question before he was asked. ''There were some difficulties. I had to use my last senzu bean to heal you.''

''Yeah.'' Bulma added. ''You almost bled to death. It's a good thing Vegeta remembered he still had one more senzu or my best doctor would have been dead.''

The prince snorted as he shot a death-glare toward the man in question, and the doctor immediately stiffened and walked out the door.

Goku had previously been so occupied looking over his newest son that he hadn't even noticed the other occupants of the room; and so he was slightly startled when ChiChi stepped forward and placed her hand on the side of the bed. The Saiyajin subconsciously held his child away from the woman, holding the boy closer to his chest. The chibi frowned as he looked between Goku and ChiChi, not at all liking the woman.

The Saiyajin's ex-wife noticed the protective gesture and removed her hand from the bed before folding her arms to her chest. ''I'm sorry for what I suggested you do. It was a terrible thing for me to say...and your child is adorable.''

Goku was still suspicious, as any 'mother' would be when it came to the safety of their child, but he nodded. It was the only way he could accept her apology at the moment. He wasn't very fond of the woman any longer, and there was nothing he could do to change those feelings.

The woman smiled and stepped aside as Goten and Trunks practically pushed her out of the way to get a good look at the newest addition to the Saiyajin Club. Vegeta hadn't given anyone the chance to see the child before Goku had woken up. The prince felt it was only right that his mate get to see his own child before the others did.

''Wooowwww!'' Goten said in awe. ''How come his eyes are green?''

''Because his parents are both Super Saiyajins, stupid!'' Trunks snapped as he batted his friend upside the head.

The younger demi-Saiyajin rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. ''That makes sense, I guess! What's his name gonna be?''

Everyone looked at each other.

''Vegeta.''

They all turned to the prince.

''What?!'' Bulma cried. ''That's ridiculous!''

''What's so ridiculous, woman?! Everyone in the royal bloodline is named Vegeta! It's tradition!''

''No, no, no! That'd get too confusing. That can be his middle name. Name him Gochi!'' Chichi suggested, causing the others to sweat-drop.

Bulma rolled her eyes. ''How about Boxers?''

This, however, caused everyone to fall over.

''Why is everyone in your family named after underwear anyway, Bloomer?'' Piccolo muttered. He'd gone practically unnoticed up until that point.

''Yeah, might as well call him 'Fruit of the Loom'.'' Goten snickered.

''Yeah! Or Tighty Whitey!'' Trunks added. Both chibis laughed together for a good two minutes before the oldest of the two stopped abruptly, realizing that he was in the middle of the whole joke. ''Hey, wait a minute!''

''How about Yasashii?''

''Or Vegetto? That'd be cool!''

Goku tuned the group out as they continued to argue about names. He watched as the child he still held in his arms moved his own tiny arms around. His hands were formed into small fists and the chibi blinked and studied the new shape of his fingers. He slowly brought his fist to his face, going cross-eyed as it got closer. Eventually, the boy ended up whacking himself in the nose, and he shrieked as small tears formed in his eyes, though they didn't fall.

Goku chuckled and gently poked the child in the nose with his tail, smirking as his son took the appendage into his tiny hands and rubbed the soft black fur against his face, squealing in delight.

The others all paused and turned just in time to see the chibi's eyes fall shut as he fell asleep, still clutching his... Mother's (shrugs) tail in his small arms.

''How about Kakuto?'' Goku finally said. He didn't look up from the child, but Vegeta knew the question was directed only at him. The prince thought about it for a moment before smirking and nodding in satisfaction. It was a fine name for a warrior.

''I suppose, Kakarotto. But his middle name is Vegeta.''

''Make it Geta.'' Goku countered with a small smile as he looked up at his mate.

A sigh of frustration filled the silent room. Not even the Prince of all Saiyajins could say no to those puppy-dog eyes. ''Fine.''

''So then what's his last name?'' Gohan asked in curiosity. He knew it wouldn't be Son or Briefs, so what was left?

''Prince.'' Vegeta replied almost immediately. ''And THAT is final!'' he added. He had to give up one name, but he wasn't giving up his title.

Goku nodded in agreement.

Trunks, on the other hand, wasn't happy that his brother was getting such a cool last name. ''No fair! Can that be my last name too?''

''Yeah, me too!'' Goten piped in.

Neither or their mothers looked too happy about it.

''Well, why not?'' Goku suddenly asked. All eyes turned to him. ''My name isn't Son anymore, so why can't Goten have my new name?''

''Yeah, Goten Prince!'' the younger demi-Saiyajin cried, throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

''What about me?'' Trunks asked, looking at his father for an answer.

Vegeta smirked and nodded in confirmation, causing the demi-Saiyajin to join in Goten's excitement.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew she couldn't win this battle. It was only fair, after all. Vegeta let her give their son his first name, so she didn't mind if he gave their son his last name.

ChiChi, on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic. The only thing that kept her quiet was the glare and mumbled words that Piccolo gave her. The woman growled and folded her arms. She'd have to talk to Goku when there were fewer annoyances around.

''So it's settled then. Kakuto Geta Prince it is.'' Goku said as he beamed a smile down at his sleeping son, who was still clutching his tail tightly.

He was going to be a great warrior, and unlike with Gohan and Goten, Goku was going to be able to raise his child his way. He'd be a true Saiyajin warrior, which was something Vegeta's influence would insure.

He couldn't be happier.


End file.
